The Fated Ones
by coelestis
Summary: The reincarnations of star-crossed lovers over two-thousand years ago just so happen to be the heirs to two of the biggest and oldest clans. If she wasn't stressed enough, add a deranged ancestor trying to take over the world. AU, modern, ItaHina, one-side NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This was written around Aug. of 2013. I outlined the entire story, something I have not ever done for a story and it was rather nice to know where I'm going with an idea. My first ItaHina story! They might be a bit OOC, but it's going to make a lot of sense as you read this chapter and the next.

Initially, it was supposed to be a SasuHina one-shot but as I read a lot of Darth-Taisha's ItaHina fics, I became hooked. I had always liked ItaHina, but it wasn't in my top two until just recently. I've grown to love them, but SasuHina will always be my one true love. If you haven't already read some of her amazing works, go check out Darth-Taisha. She's an absolutely wonderful writer and yes, her fics have given me the inspiration and pulled me from the rut/writer's block I was in for months!

What I should be doing instead of creating a whole new fic is finishing my on-going ones...but I do not hold interest long and I can't find it in me to continue them. Either I will push through and finish them some time soon, or I will just delete them. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with them yet. Please bare with me. Daybreak (SasuHina) &amp; this story will probably be the only ones being updated.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NARUTO or its characters.

* * *

**The Fated Ones**

He hadn't seen it coming but he really should've. Perhaps he wasn't expecting it to be from his younger brother. Nevertheless, he let Sasuke's punch connect solidly with his jaw.

"You've started a war!" Sasuke seethed, glaring at both his idol and the Hyūga heiress behind him. "Over her, an enemy of our family?"

"Sasuke..." Itachi said softly, as if trying to pacify a unhappy toddler. He definitely acted like one. "This was inevitable. We inherited this fate."

* * *

_Chapter One_

_A Pull_

They met in their senior year of high school, as both attended the renown Academy of Arts in Konoha.

There had been a rumor that she was invited to attend the school. The only other person in the history of school that was invited had been Uchiha Itachi.

It hadn't taken long for him to spot her either. It was obvious to see what her major was.

She had long, slender legs that were accentuated in the high waisted skinny-jeans that tightened around her hourglass figure nicely. She was well proportioned, and the God's were generous to her during puberty as her chest was a lot bigger than the other runway models at the school, or anywhere else. With a red, long sleeve turtle neck that cropped right above her naval, only an inch of skin was visible. The gladiator sandals on her feet had a thin strap from the strap around her ankle running down to the three straps around her pedicured toenails that matched the French tip of her long nails. The slight breeze of Autumn caressed her long, midnight hair to follow her like a cape, before settling pin-straight down her back, down to her hips.

A low whistle caused the males at the table to glance at the blonde junior, "That's Hyūga Hinata alright." He clutched his chest with a dopey smile on his face, "Rumor has it, she's single."

Itachi looked at his younger brother as Sasuke scoffed, regal features glancing away from the large window. "Don't fraternize with the enemy. What about that Haruno girl?"

"Who?"

A tall blonde senior clamped a hand on Itachi's shoulder as he noticed his intense stare. "Penny for your thoughts, hn, Itachi?"

His slender hand brushed away Deidara's silently. Itachi stood with the fluidly of a prince and deactivated his family's signature red eyes.

While ignoring the males talking around him, he made the mistake of glancing out the window once more, only to be staring into lavender eyes framed with long, thick eyelashes and slender eyebrows that screamed Hyūga.

* * *

Hyūga Hinata was by no means arrogant.

She came from a wealthy family, had some of the finest luxuries life had to offer but always stayed humble. Her caring nature would surprise most people who met her. Her face was usually schooled into a blank mask or one of indifference, giving people the impression of a haughty rich girl. She hadn't meant to do that, but as she was younger, she took to copying her father's every move, every expression.

She was also warned by her father that this was not her families' territory, even if her grandmother lived here. She'd have to tread carefully around this city, especially when she was going to be attending school with the rival family, the Uchihas.

Personally, she had nothing against the Uchiha or the two sons of it's family Head. That didn't mean she was stupid enough not to come prepared.

Although not her favorite weapon of choice, in her white and gold Chanel shoulder bag was a Colt Automatic Pistol with a chrome finish and lilac grip. On the bottom of the barrel was the Hyūga family's symbol. This gun was made specially for her, yet she hardly carried it with her. She was slightly worried how easy it was to sneak weapons in the school, but it did put her at ease that she was protected, even if she never wanted to fire it in her life.

Since she had already memorized the layout of the school, thanks to her father's extremely detailed blue print map, it took a minute to locate the office and a few moments to enter.

Looking at the back of a slender woman with straight, short black hair, Hinata cleared her throat to grab the woman's attention. Spinning on her heels, intelligent dark brown eyes immediately recognized her. "Ah, sorry, Hyūga-san. Sakura-chan and Ino-chan should be here soon to escort you around the campus before classes start."

After moving aside a few papers on the horizontally long desk, the secretary handed her a thin folder with the school's emblem with one paper inside - her class schedule. Hinata curiously glanced over the classes before she slipped it back in the pocket. She was about to dismiss the need for escorts, until two bright girls burst in with cheerful smiles on their faces.

Two pairs of eyes were immediately on her form, attracted to her as if by some otherworldly force. Hinata ignored it. That happened with everyone that saw her for a first time. Hyūgas have the unnatural ability to pull others to them, and her power was a lot more stronger than any of her other family members. It was really a curse, to be able to manipulate a person; mind, body and emotion. She had always felt immense guilt every time she used it. She quickly calmed her aura and cut the connection.

As if broken from a spell, the girls' eyes refocused on her face as they made their way closer to introduce themselves.

The taller of the two, though by about two inches, was a platinum blonde with hair covering one of her sparkling sky blue eyes. She had a slender figure, one for modeling, and flaunted it by wearing a purple halter crop top and a black skirt. Her black ankle boots had gold studs along the sides, matching her earrings and many bracelets. Everything she had was designer, from head to toe. Her makeup was perfect. She smiled to show off pearly white teeth. "Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino, senior. This is Forehead." Her slim hand gestured towards the other girl.

"Shut up, Pig," the girl said sharply before bright jade eyes turned back to her. Her thin lips spread in a welcoming smile. Her petal pink hair was cut bluntly at her shoulders, a very chic bob that framed her pixie shaped face. She was a lot more thin than the blonde, less curvy, but wore black denim high-waist shorts and a loose fitting Chanel shirt with arm holes large enough to see her lace black bandeau. To top the outfit off was the black Steve Madden boots, laced to the top. Her simple dark eyeliner enhanced her wide eyes. "My name is Haruno Sakura, junior. Welcome to Konoha's Academy of Arts."

Pink lips spread into a smile, "Hyūga Hinata. Thank you."

"The senior who was supposed to show you around had last minute change of plans, so I hope you don't mind being shown around by us?" Sakura asked, already moving out of the door, followed by the other two.

"Not at all," she replied smoothly, her voice a peaceful sound against the murmur of talk amongst the students they passed in the hallway.

Ino found her place on the side of her and held a palm out, "May I see your classes?"

With a nod, she handed the blonde the folder and began to look around the large campus. It was really beautiful. When you entered past the sky-scraping polished metal gates of the school, your eyes were greeted with a lush clearing with a white stone and ivory tile fountain in the very center of a man made garden. Trees lined the open hallways on both sides of the clearing, and gray benches were scattered along the grass, with large umbrellas hanging over them. Once you'd past the clearing, the halls on either side joined in the middle, creating one large hallway that could easily fit a few trucks, width wise. The sides had walls in this hallway, but at the end, the cement split into four different directions. Down each wide path was about three to four large, two-story buildings.

Sakura noticed her confusion and explained, "The buildings used to be separated by grade, some of the classes still are, but now they're mixed up a bit. Generally, that's the freshman buildings," She pointed to the buildings on the farthest right, then to the next one, "Then sophomores, juniors are the third and the seniors are the one on the far left."

Hinata nodded, taking in all the information for a minute before a hand tugged her long sleeve. She turned to see Ino beaming at her.

"We have Design History together during second period. And we all have gym third. It looks like you have a lot of electives and few core classes. You must've gotten the credits from your old school," the blonde inferred.

Sakura smiled almost sneakily, "You're going to love our gym period. We have all the hot guys in that class!"

Ino bobbed her head in hardly concealed excitement, "And the best part is they _never_ have shirts on. The things I would do to Itachi-san..." She sighed dreamily.

The name made Hinata freeze, but she relaxed to not draw attention. So she had class with Itachi. It couldn't be too bad. Hopefully that was the only class they shared together. All she had to do was stay away from him and try not to interact with him in any way, shape or form and the world would be normal.

The shrill of the bell stopped the two friend's girlish squeals. Looping her arm with the Hyūga, Ino decided she'd walk her to class. Sakura was on the other side, though not as close. They took the junior path, and stopped at the side of the stairs of the first dark gray building with a big 'G' on it. Kids of all ages, sizes and appearances flooded all the halls.

"Your first class is Advanced Acting in G205. Up these stairs and the last room on the left. Hatake is your teacher." Ino handled her back the folder before nudging her up the stairs a bit. "I'll meet you in F102 next period! F is in the sophomore buildings!"

Sakura waved and walked behind the building to H, which was in the back of G. "Good luck, Hinata-chan."

With a wave back, Hinata gracefully walked up the stairs. Once to the top, the class was easy enough to locate at the end of the hall. She pushed the door open, revealing a few students who were too busy to notice her at first. Looking around for the teacher, Hinata gave up when she couldn't find him and decided to take a desk in the back corner.

Crossed-legged, purse in lap, folder on the desk, the bored girl quietly observed whomever passed though the door. A redhead that looked slightly like her ex strolled in after a few minutes, accompanied by a lanky blonde male then -

Uchiha Itachi.

Oh, boy. Before he got to make eye contact with her for the second time that day, she ducked her head, her long veil of hair shielding her from his view. She felt his attraction to her aura, though it startled her how strong it was. This was the most powerful pull she had ever felt from someone. She tried to sever it, only to feel that it hadn't broken. She tried a few more times until finally gave up.

A connection that she couldn't break? This had never happened before...

Licking her lips in nervousness, pearly eyes dared to take another glance as to where she felt his gaze. On the opposite side of the room, towards the back with the other two who had entered surrounding him. At her movement, his eyes snapped to hers, and they bleed into a deep crimson.

* * *

"Oi, look who we have in our class, hn." Deidara nudged the redhead in the ribs nodding his head over to the long-haired female, whose gaze was turned towards their late teacher strolling in.

Sasori grunted and looked over, not finding much interest in the girl. "What do I care for a Hyūga?"

A clear blue eye rolled. "She's pretty sexy if you ask me. Wouldn't mind fucking her for a night, hn."

Itachi was suddenly aware of their conversation and coldly glared at Deidara, black eyes burning with slight anger. It surprised the other two. Itachi had such a good handle on his emotions. Never would he freely express his feelings, unless it was to his younger brother. Even at that, it was slightly guarded.

The two gave each other a look before carefully watching their leader and his odd behavior.

Itachi, knowledgeable about their stares, ignored them for now. He hadn't known what had gotten to him. Twice his Sharingan had activated on its own, each time when staring at the Hyūga girl. He was suddenly aware of her presence as soon as he'd step into the room.

But wasn't that part of the Hyūga family's secrets? Their outer worldly ability to attract a person like a moth to a flame? The Uchiha knew very little about their rival's true powers. He had heard a rumor that Hyūga Hiashi's first daughter had an advanced ability that no one, not even a Hyūga themselves, could escape from. Her Byakugan was also the second strongest next to her prodigy older cousin.

She was dangerous.

He had to stay away from her.

No matter how many times he chanted that in his head, his eyes always slid back to her form through the entire class period.

He'd be lying if he said she wasn't gorgeous. She was the most beautiful female he'd ever laid his eyes upon. A thin hand brushed back her thick hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Now able to see her side profile, he focused a bit more. Her skin was pale, although not too much. The fullness of her bottom lip was a bit more than the top, but it only made her look more tempting. Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheek before coming back up as her unique eyes stayed strictly on the paper below her. All the while she was writing, her hands were brushing back her incredibly long tresses. Finally frustrated with the locks in her way, she leaned back, curvy body arched forward while her nimble hands gathered every last strand of hair and smoothed it over her left shoulder, the one opposite of him. She leaned forward and to the left, and caught him staring at her.

This time, they just stared at each other. Their family eyes didn't activate. Neither blinked. A warm sensation filled her veins and every part of her body. Her heart raced, cheeks flush. She licked her lips, parting them to let out a soft sigh. His smothering eyes took in every detail of her face, her body, everything that he could possibly see.

Hinata felt the pull increase tenfold than it already was.

What was this?

With wide pearly eyes, she ripped their gaze away from each other as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Hurriedly, she grabbed her purse and folder and moved her way through the crowd of students.

With more speed than necessary, the long haired maiden made her way towards the F building, straight into the class marked as _'102'._

* * *

Ino was already sitting at a long table, an empty chair next to her. Blue eyes were too focused on the purple compact mirror in front of her, a tube of peach lipstick in her other hand. Sitting next to her, Hinata put the folder down then dug around in her purse to fish out her phone.

"So, how was AA?"

If one didn't know AA stood for Advanced Acting, the two would've gotten curious stares. "A bit weird," she answered honestly, scrolling through her phone.

"How so?" Ino shut the compact close and threw both items in a flower pattern makeup bag to the side of her. "My twinny didn't give you problems, did he?"

Big eyes blinked at the blonde. "Twinny?"

A blond eyebrow raised, "Yamanaka Deidara? He's my twin brother. Dark blonde, bangs parted to the left. He usually sits by a redhead named Haruno Sasori and Uchiha Itachi."

Hinata nodded in confirmation. "Oh, you two look identical."

Ino glanced at her from the corner of her eyes, but decided not to comment on how distant her voice sounded. Something was bothering her, yet she didn't pry. Although a noisy person by nature, Ino felt they hadn't established a bond strong enough to confide in each other. She was probably overwhelmed by the quick pace of her first day.

Of course that wasn't what was bothering her. Itachi had a strange pull towards her, something she hadn't ever experienced.

Deep in the back of her mind, there was a tingle, a thought, that she was trying to remember. All she could picture was a old, aged piece of paper. She couldn't remember the writing, it was a blur, but she knew it was a old Hyūga scroll. She could remember a pale hand writing on it, and somewhere she thought it was her but she had never written on a scroll in her life.

Had she read about something like her situation? Probably, but the last time she'd read the family's document was when she was seven.

She mindlessly placed her phone on the table in front of her while the class started. She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice the class had filled with students, mostly girls.

Asking her father about this was like digging her own grave. Neji was out, he hadn't bothered with the old tales of their family. Hanabi would've been her best bet.

As she typed a message on her phone to her little sister, another name in her mind surfaced. A deep frown mirrored her otherwise perfect features. She quickly deleted the text and typed to a different person, the one whom she was staying with currently.

_Obaa-chan, I need to talk to you when I get home._

* * *

"Finally," breathed a half-asleep Ino as she lifted her head from her forearms off of the table.

A small smile cracked on Hinata's lips as both girls picked up their things and walked side by side into the hallway. Ino was talking away, telling her about all the cliques at the school, but Hinata couldn't find it in her to be interested. She was never one to be in a clique or care much for them. The one-sided conversation continued until they pushed open the cafeteria doors and noticed all eyes were on the new girl.

Hinata was taken back that so many people would openly stare at her. She didn't know if it was because of the pull her aura had or teenage curiousity. Either way, Ino picked back up where she left off and led the way to where Sakura was, waving them over.

"Why is everyone staring? How rude," the pinkette commented before moving down the bench so the other two could sit down next to her.

Ino immediately began introducing whomever was at the table. "Hinata, this is TenTen and that's Karin."

TenTen smiled at her in greeting, long brown hair wrapped up in a bun on top of her head. She was equally pretty as the rest of them. Her name sounded oddly familiar though. Brushing the thought aside, she said hello to the red headed female who was unwrapping a piece of chocolate.

Ino slapped the girl's hand, causing the chocolate to fall. "Karin, what did I tell you? That's going to go directly to your already massive thighs!"

Karin nearly growled at her and snatched the candy before the blonde could make a grab for it. "Fuck you. I'm going crazy on this diet! I quit."

A loud sigh caused Hinata to glance at the only brunette at the table. "You'll have to excuse them," she said while leaning on the table on her elbow. "They're a bit crazy from all the protein shakes they drink."

With a smile and a nod, Hinata watched the two friends interact before their attention was redirected towards her once more. They asked her what school and town she was from, her hobbies and interests. Sakura leaned in towards them all with a impish smile on her face.

"You won't believe this, but my parents are being called away for business this thursday and will be gone for five days!"

Ino shared a knowing look with her, "You're already planning the party, aren't you?"

"Duh."

Karin ticked her tongue, before nodding her head towards the door just as a group of guys strolled in. "What about your brother?"

Green eyes glanced up towards her red-haired brother with the other guys he hung around with. "I talked to him about it when our parents went to bed last night. He's fine with it, as long as the house doesn't get too trashed."

Hinata was respectively silent throughout their conversation until she noticed her aura become stronger. Itachi must've been close by. She glanced up and without fail, her eyes connected with him from across the huge cafeteria. Quickly snapping her head back towards the girls, who thankfully hadn't noticed the eye contact between them, she listened to them talk.

"Get your brother to invite Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun," Karin said to Sakura while said Uchiha siblings were walking to the upstairs of the cafeteria.

Sakura watched them as they gracefully sat and was surrounded by their male friends with a blush on her cheeks. Hinata felt her eyebrows raise; out of curiosity or jealousy, she didn't know.

The pink-haired junior took out her phone and typed a message on it. "Naruto will definitely bring Sasuke if I tell him to."

The second name seemed oddly familiar. Wasn't that Itachi's younger brother? She wasn't really concerned with the younger Uchiha boy. He wasn't the most powerful in his family, and he wasn't the genius his brother was so there wasn't any reason for her to look deeper into the file her family had on him. He was average, a lot more expressive than Itachi and a big momma's boy.

She lifted her head but this time her eyes focused on the dark haired boy across from his older brother. They looked basically identical, except for the length in hair and slight height difference. Sasuke looked a lot less approachable, especially since he glared at everyone who dared to glance in his direction. He's irritation grew when a blonde with brilliant blue eyes hooked his arm around the Uchiha's neck and laughed loudly. Suddenly, both were staring at her, one with curiosity and excitement, the darker one with icy glare. She ducked her head again, letting her long hair cover her flustered face.

The bell rang, saving her from explaining her pink cheeks to a questioning Ino. They grabbed their things and walked to the gym, which was thankfully not too far.

Sakura and Ino were busy planning the upcoming party to notice her tense shoulders as she felt the intense stare of Itachi only a few feet away. Pushing open the double doors to the gym and taking an immediate left. Near the end of the bleachers was a door. As they entered, she almost sighed in relief at seeing desks instead of lockers. She wasn't the most athletic and any type of physical activity on her first day at school was not on her list of things to do.

"Good morning, my lovely students! I hope you are ready to learn about the effects of alcohol on the brain and other organs today!" Yelled the tall teacher wearing a green, tight shirt and gym shorts. His dark eyes focused on Hinata's figure, quickly realizing she was new. "Who might you be, Miss...?"

"Hyūga Hinata, I've just transferred here and today is my first day." She smiled a bit nervously at how enthusiastic he was.

"Great!" He exclaimed, bright white teeth sparkling and hurting her sensitive eyes. "You've come on a great day! You may sit wherever you like, Hinata-san!"

Without a second thought, she quickly made her way to the where Ino and Sakura were in the far corner, three chairs formed in a circle around each other.

Ino fanned her face while Sakura dreamily stared in the direction a little ways in front of her. "Itachi-san is so gorgeous, it should be a sin."

"Have you seen his mom? She's so beautiful; that's where he gets it from," Sakura sighed. "Although, I do think Sasuke is a lot cuter."

Looking in the direction they were, Itachi was sitting at the end with a few boys talking and laughing around him. The blonde that was in the cafeteria that stared at her, another boy whom looked equally as rambunctious as the blonde next to him with wild brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. The other boy had his head on his arms as he rested on the desk, his hair gathered in a pony-tail that reminded her oddly of a pineapple.

When the bell rang, Hinata pulled herself from her thoughts and focused on the lecture. Her mind drifted in and out, mostly about the Uchiha boy in her class and then other insignificant thoughts. It was dangerous thinking about him so she ignored his presence, although it was practically impossible with the incredible pull he had towards her.

Class went by without incident. That is, until the last five minutes or so when Maito-sensei was done with the lesson and had to go to the office to discuss a few things with the Head Mistress.

"Should I talk to her?" Naruto nervously whispered to the group of guys he was sitting around.

Itachi hid his irritation for the blond well. All class he had been talking about the Hyūga girl. It was starting to get on Kiba's nerves also, if the twitch in his jaw was anything to go by.

Brown eyes glared at him. "Naruto, she's like a fifteen on a scale of one to ten and you're a six. No, five and a half."

"What the fuck is the half?"

Kiba ignored his question, "Do you think she'll really be interested in guys with average looks like us? She's the kind of girl that dates Itachi and other pretty boys like that."

He deflated with a deep frown and a glare directed towards the Uchiha. "You're probably right...but, I'm still going to talk to her."

Kiba stared at him before shrugging. "Alright. Whatever floats your boat, dude."

* * *

After that period ended, it was lunch. Hinata followed the two girls back to the cafeteria. Sakura parted ways as they entered to get lunch while they sat with Karin who was arguing with a smirking and very pale boy wearing a crop top and tight jeans. There was a portrait laying in front of them.

Ino raised her eyebrows at the redhead's angry frown. "Oh, Hinata, that's Sai. If he asks for your cup size, don't take it personally. He's gay and gets jealous when he sees girls with big racks," Ino whispered to her as they neared the table, which earned her a weird look from the Hyūga.

They had casual greetings and then further discussed the party plans when Sakura came back with a plate full of food. A bubbling blonde slid casually next to her, who was introduced to her as Uzumaki Naruto. He had a normal pull towards her. It was a little more than ones she was associate with friendships so she figured he must be somewhat attracted to her. That kind of pull wasn't new to her. He seemed a bit nervous when she glanced at him, giggling and rubbing the back of his head. She cut the connection, but wasn't surprised that he still was nervous around her. He blushed when she smiled to him and almost knocked Sakura's food clear off the table.

Ino threw him a few dirty looks before he finally stopped being so obviously nervous. She thought it was kind of cute. Not many guys were like him and she appreciated that in him. He also seemed seriously interested in the things she had to say. When the topic of why she was transferred to this school, how she got in and why she moved from the other part of the huge city, she casually brushed it off and steered them to another topic.

While they were all kind to her, Hinata knew there were somethings she should not tell to strangers. Especially if Naruto seemed like someone who was on the good sides of the Uchiha brothers.

A month ago, there was an assassination attempt on her father. Conveniently, her father was sick and had a high fever. Her mother and Hanabi were out and at the store with their maid. That left Hinata alone in the house. Her mother was not a fighter; she was a healer and Hanabi was only just turning eleven. They both had little to no experience in the old fashion way of fighting that Hiashi had drilled into Hinata. As heiress and the only child back then, Hinata was trained since the day she could walk how to fight and defend. She was the second greatest fighter next to her cousin Neji, both already surpassing their fathers. That was a great ego boost for both cousins as well.

The night of the attack, Hinata was almost blindsided by the ambush. It was her versus about five other very well trained ninja. Thankfully, she had the advantage of knowing the layout of her room and hallway even in the pitch black of night. She managed to gain the upper hand and disable them all in a matter of minutes. Just as she was finished and catching her breath, a thump from her father's room down the long hallway forced her feet to glide into the room. Even feverish, her father managed to defeat more than a handful of the swarming assassins. Of course he was winded and exhausted by the time Hinata stepped in to finish them off, but she couldn't help but be proud.

It wasn't over then. Hiashi suffered a deep wound to his torso and Hinata had a fractured wrist and concussion. Her father wrapped his wound as he directed Hinata what to do with the bodies. They couldn't call the cops. The Uchiha had family crawling all over law enforcement. If any of this leaked to them, it would be hell. Especially if these spies were from the Uchiha. With the help of her family members that had come over at her father's call, they were loaded into a van and taken to a warehouse in the country. The dead bodies were unloaded into the old building and gasoline poured all over them. An old gas line was cut and they lit the place ablaze and left quickly after. The media and police assumed it was an accident and ruled out foul play.

With the excuse of a father daughter dispute gone horribly wrong, Hiashi was emitted into the hospital when her mother and sister arrived back home. They were told the real story when they came to the emergency room later that night.

Not knowing who was behind it, Hiashi gave orders to his men while still in the hospital. For safety measures, Hanabi and her mother were sent overseas to stay with Neji and Hizashi. Hinata refused to go with them, and reasoned with him that she would more help here as to find out who was behind all of this. It didn't help that his mother kept nagging him to let Hinata stay with her on the other side of the city. Pulling a few favors with the higher-ups, he got Hinata enrolled in Konoha's Academy of Arts. She wasn't too happy about having to move homes and be away from her father but he wasn't going to allow her to stay in their home alone.

"Earth to Hinata."

She blinked at the smiling face of Sakura inches away from her and backed up. "Um, w-what?"

"The bell rang for class," she informed, motioning her hand to the empty cafeteria and Ino waiting impatiently at the door.

"Oh!" She quickly gathered her things and walked with the younger girl towards the blonde. "Sorry, I was...um, kind of zoned out."

"Don't worry about it," Ino interjected. "I don't mind being late for this class. I hate trigonometry!"

* * *

**A/N:** Not too much ItaHina but there was a little. Other couples aren't determined at this point, but next chapter with have a lot of ItaHina interaction!

Would it help if I listed Hinata's classes? I'll do it anyway.

1st: Advanced Acting  
2nd: Design/Modeling (design for one semester and modeling for the other semester)  
3rd: P.E.  
4th: Hinata's free period  
5th: Business  
6th: Trigonometry

I based their school schedule off of my own school's schedule (I know, how original. I'm lazy, sue me!). But that's not really important so I won't post that...unless you actually want to see it?

Other than that, how did you like it? Was it good? Too much plot for the first chapter? This was the most I've written for a chapter and I'm so proud of myself *tears of joy*.

Soo...did you like it?! Should I continue it?! Review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Took me a while to get back into my mojo again. A whole month! I go in and out of writer's block, it's ridiculous. Especially since I write like two page short stories at school, so by the time I get home, I'm sick of writing already. Ugh, hate that class!

To the reviewer who asked why Hinata can defeat ninja but she wasn't the most athletic is that she sucks at sports. She'd be good at boxing, probably, but football, volleyball, soccer, softball? Nope. Lol, she's just not athletic in a sport sense, she's a fighter. She's also naturally clumsy too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

**The Fated Ones**

_Chapter Two_

_Before The Storm_

With pose of her mother and the air of confidence of her father, Hinata strolled into her grandmother's home. Although far from confident, she knew how to feign it when under constant surveillance. It would be in her best interest to show the Uchiha family how relaxed she was, even if it wasn't necessarily true.

Once the heavy door closed, she allowed herself to sigh out loud, something she had been holding in all day. For some reason that was lost to her, she was a lot more tired than usual. She chalked it up to the weird interaction she had with the Uchiha heir. She hadn't experienced a pull that strong, but it had probably taken a lot out of her just by feeling the strength of it.

Speaking of which, she had to ask her grandmother about it. Placing her things on the counter, Hinata made her way to kitchen, to find it empty. She walked up the stairs.

"Chie baa-chan?" She called out to the empty hallway. There was a few seconds of silence then a gush of air flipped her hair behind her wildly. Her grandmother was grinning almost impishly in front of her.

Even at sixty-three years old, she still had the speed of one of the younger warriors in their family.

"Hinata-chan, how was your first day?" She brushed passed her taller grand-daughter and glided down the stairs, expecting Hinata to follow just as her son does.

Hiashi was, although he denies it furiously, almost exactly like his mother. His twin brother and her uncle, Hizashi, had the personality of their father. While her uncle was quiet and was usually very peaceful and level-headed, her father was headstrong and stubborn with a quick temper. Being identical twins, they shared all the same features as their mother. Chie was a fiery and happy spirt, her smile lines and crows feet were evidence of that. She still donned her long, black hair though it was usually in a high pony-tail, straight and regal down her back. Her featureless Hyūga eyes glanced back to Hinata as they entered the kitchen.

"It was nice, baa-chan. I enjoyed it." Her voice was steady, but not believable as she turned her worried eyes to the floor.

Chie frowned at noticing the change in emotion. Motioning to the dinning room table, she led the way and sat down. "What's on your mind, child?"

Hinata sat and stared at her hands folded in her lap. "Today, I felt a pull that was much more intense than any I've ever felt before. When I tried to break the connection, it didn't work. If anything, i-it made it stronger, somehow."

Lavender eyes glanced up to see the shock on her grandmother's face quickly wash away with a blank expression. That immediately alarmed her. Yet she remained quiet to allow Chie to gather her thoughts.

After a few moments of tense silence, Chie clicked her tongue. "Whom was the boy that you felt the pull towards?"

_'How did she know it was a boy?'_ Hinata wondered to herself, eyes widening before she could stop them. Swallowing, she cooly glanced away for a brief second before sighing, "Itachi Uchiha."

To be completely honest, Chie wasn't surprised in the least. It seemed that she had almost...expected that answer. Nervous to what that meant, Hinata calmed her turbulent emotions just as her grandmother stood and beckoned her to follow.

"I knew this day would come. I just didn't think it would be during my lifetime nor did it cross my mind that it would be you. If anything, I thought it would be that rambunctious Hanabi," she said very cryptically as they wove their way up the stairs and to the master bedroom, Chie's room.

Deciding not to question her, Hinata curiously went into the room and watched as the old woman dug through a deep drawer and pulled out a aged scroll while mumbling something. Walking over to the large bed, Chie sat and called her over to sit next to her. Once both were seated, a leathery hand was placed on the golden seal. Nothing happened until she began chanting something and a blue aura they knew as chakra escaped her palm. The seal broke noiselessly and unraveled to reveal a blank, yellowed with age scroll. Half of a Hyūga scroll.

Hinata glanced up to the top. "Why is there only half of a scroll, baa-chan?"

Carefully, Chie rolled the scroll up and kept it in her lap as she looked over the younger one. "During the era of the ninjas, there was a terrible war that waged. Our clan was apart of it, and one of our ancestors was a courageous young woman. She fell in love with the hero of the world, however he did not return her affections. After they won the war and peace was restored, she felt a very strong pull towards another man. Although she avoided him and denied the pull, she eventually fell in love with him, an Uchiha. At the time, Hyūgas and Uchihas were fiercely and constantly butting heads. It escalated to an almost civil war. The Hyūga girl was the heiress of our clan at the time and once her father found out about her secret love, he forbade her from ever seeing the boy ever again."

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like this was something she knew in the back of her head, almost like...deja vu. She felt as if she actually knew these people...

Chie ignored the troubled look on her face and continued, "However, they continued to meet in secret. After months of their families disputes, the two lovers planned to end the hate between the two clans...They agreed to gather their clans and try to settle the differences. It did not go as planned and as punishment for treason, the lovers were killed. But before they were beheaded, they formed a forbidden justu on their clans - a reincarnation jutsu. The last words the heiress told her father was that generations from now, a Hyūga would fall for an Uchiha and bring the two feuding families together in the time of a great disaster."

Letting everything sink in, Hinata placed her hand on her racing heart. "What was their names?"

"The girl was Mitsuko. The boy's name was unknown to any Hyūga." Holding up the scroll, she handed it to her grand-daughter. "This half of the scroll was Mitsuko's. The other half is in Uchiha possession."

Still extremely confused, Hinata took it carefully in her hands, as if it was made of glass. "Why is there no writing?"

Chie smiled, "There is writing. For centuries, our clan has tried to figure out what was written on it. But, without the blood of Mitsuko, it is impossible to see it."

If anything, that further confused Hinata. Her brain felt as if it were going to explode with all the puzzling pieces. "Why...are you giving it to me then?"

"I believe that you're Mitsuko's reincarnation."

As much as she'd like to deny it, she believed it as well. It was just so hard to consume. She and Itachi were the reincarnations of their ancestors. They would bring peace to the two families in a time of great disaster...

For all her life, until today, she had never seen Itachi. This was the first day of them ever having some sort of interaction with each other. If what Mitsuko said was true hundreds of years ago, were they in a time of great disaster?

A dark aura filled her as she put the pieces together. There was a huge gap in this puzzle, however. Her father's assassination attempt was probably a small smudge a much larger scale. But, just what was this disaster?

"You seemed troubled, child," Chie mentioned worriedly.

Hinata sighed, letting go of her thoughts for a moment, "It's...a lot to take in at once, baa-chan."

Her grandmother stayed quiet for another minute before adding, "You and this Uchiha boy are destined for great things. It is fate, and no matter what you try to do, you cannot escape it."

Hours later, around midnight, Hinata mulled over her grandmother's words. She knew she was right. There was no way around this.

Was this how the pull of love felt? Most likely. Her pull towards Itachi was a lot different than the one with her family or friends. It was stronger, warmer, a lot more deeper.

She walked away from the window and laid on the bed. _'What now?'_

Now with the knowledge of them being soul mates in a sense, what was she supposed to do now? Pretend he doesn't exist? It wasn't like she could just go and ask him out. Their families hated each other!

She groaned out loud about the thought of her father's reaction when he hears this. He'd probably want Itachi's head on a silver platter then mount it on his wall next to some deer head. He was way too over-protective, but then again, Neji was twenty times worse.

It would be in everyone's best interest to keep this a secret. The only other person she would tell would probably be the Uchiha heir himself since it involved him. How would he take that? From what she knew of him, he was very intelligent and strategic. He hardly strayed from the path and usually followed the rules unless they upset him. He took orders well, but mainly challenged his father's authority. Not to mention his skills as a warrior surpassed hers by miles. He probably would ignore her and go about his normal life, which was fine with her.

_'I'm not looking forward to tomorrow...'_

* * *

The morning passed by normally. Her first class was firth period which was Modeling and Business with a pregnant Kuernai Yuuhi. She was a gorgeous teacher, and also ex-model. After that was Trigonometry, which she found out she had with Itachi also. She avoided eye contact as much as possible and tried to focus on the lesson being taught. It was working for the most part. She glanced at him a few times and let out a sigh of relief at seeing he was the first one out of the class when the bell rang.

It was their break, but right after break she had AA…with Itachi. Silently, she asked the Gods if this was funny to them, because it wasn't amusing her one bit.

After Ino waved to her when break was over, she slowly went to class. No sense in rushing since Kakashi-sensei was notorious for being late, says Sakura. Once arriving to class, Hinata peered in through the small window on the door before opening it. She was the first one to class. She walked to the back and took the farthest chair in the back corner, hoping to be hidden once the other students arrived.

It only took a minute or two before the class was filled with irritated students. Most complained about their teacher's horrible attendance record while others chatted aimlessly amongst themselves.

Light pearly eyes glanced around the room curiously, as if looking for someone. On cue, in strolled Itachi Uchiha in all his handsome Uchiha glory with a bickering blonde and redhead behind him. Yesterday, she learned their names as Deidara Yamanaka, Ino's twin, and Sasori Haruno, Sakura's older brother. She quickly averted her eyes back to her trigonometry homework, ignoring the three completely.

Itachi's eyes naturally gravitated towards her. She looked just as nervous and tense as she did last class. It was almost painfully obvious that she was avoiding him, or at least any eye contact. He walked silently to the back, the opposite side of the class as she was, ignoring the way females ogled him as he passed.

Class went on like that. Both teens glancing at each other when the other looked away, Deidara questioning Itachi about his interest in the girl, Kakashi falling asleep during the lecture or getting distracted by the orange book in his hands.

When the bell rang, she almost cried in joy before walking to her next class. Having class with him was so awkward and uncomfortable. She needed to get out of there as soon as humanly possible.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Ino asked with a grin on her pretty face.

Sitting next to her and placing her things on the desk, she shrugged. "Nothing that I can think of."

"Good," the blonde exclaimed. "Want to come to the movies with me and Sakura? We're going to go eat after, probably at Kiko's, down the street from the theater."

Hinata felt her eyes bat in surprise. She never really been out with girls her age. She usually went places with her mother, their maids or chiefs and Hanabi. The girls at her other school were intimidated by her family and always kept their distance from her. She realized, a bit sadly, that this would be her first time hanging out with girls who weren't apart of her family or her father's guards. "Sure, I'd love to."

Blonde hair bobbed as it's owner nodded in conformation while she typed away on her phone. "Great. We're going right after school tomorrow. Sakura is trying to get Naruto and Sasuke to go 'cause Sasuke would never go unless Naruto-baka nags him or begs. He's so anti-social and I swear I've never seen him even at one party…"

Ino kept going on, but at that point Hinata just kind of tuned her out but nodded at random intervals. She was just glad the day was almost over and there wasn't a weird interactions with Itachi. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think that this was just the calm before the storm.

Oh how right she was.

* * *

A/N: Not a lot but there's a lot of things happening next chapter. This was kind of just the background information, with some hints as to what's to come.

I should have chapter 3 out in 2-3 days. 4 at the latest!

Sadly not a lot of ItaHina ;( But it's necessary for the plot, I guess…I know I said there would be a lot, but I change the events up a bit so they'll be in the next chapter.

Review :)))))))


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So I'm a liar. LOL SHIT. I was supposed to update quickly! What even happened?! Life, life happened (and a whole lot of bullshit!). I swear I'm trying my hardest but this will be the last update for about a month since I'm going on vacation and won't be taking my laptop. ;(

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO.**

* * *

**The Fated Ones**

_Chapter Three_

_Breathe Easier_

"Hinata-chan!" A cheerful voice called out to her from somewhere at the end of the hallway. Turning on her heel to see who it was, Hinata hadn't known someone was close to her and ended up face first in a very manly chest. Her textbook slipped from her hand upon impact and fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I -" She began, glancing up, only to be cut off.

"I-It's fine, Hinata-chan! D-Don't even worry about it," Naruto blushed and hurriedly picked up her book before nervously scratching the back of his head.

Next to the blonde stood the second Uchiha heir. Sasuke watched the scene unfold with curiosity peeking from his emotionless mask. Naruto usually only got like that in the presence of the pink-haired she-devil. He couldn't really blame him, though. The Hyūga was a pretty girl. Even he got a little choked up when the petite, long haired senior looked his way with those big, exotic eyes. He roughly pulled his face away from her direction to behind her, only to see his brother. And Itachi did not look happy one bit. For once, his anger wasn't directed to his younger brother…but to Naruto. The brothers made eye contact for a second before Itachi disappeared down the hall.

A small, pale hand took the book back as her pink lips spread into a smile. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She noticed he still was nervous around her, and Sasuke looked a little distracted as well. She was about to ask when a familiar blonde pushed the two aside.

Ino shoved the two juniors out of her way before throwing her arm protectively around the shorter female. "What are you doing to my poor Hina-chan?" She accused with a glare.

Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes while Naruto immediately became defensive. "What! We weren't doing anything!"

Hinata patted the tan arm on her shoulders before removing it. "Naruto just helped me pick up my book, Ino-chan."

"Good," she said haughty before looping her arm with Hinata's and dragging her off towards the exit of the school before she could even wave to the two boys. "Let's go then! Sakura's outside in the car waiting for us."

* * *

Once outside, they easily spotted Sakura's polished cherry red BMW. Hinata couldn't help but feel as if the car fit her friend, especially with the cream leather interior. Sakura treated the car as if it were her baby and even gave it a name as well.

She smiled a bit nervously while Sakura almost lovingly pet the car before Ino dragged them both into the small diner. They had all decided to get something to eat before going to the movie.

Their waiter, who flirted shamelessly with Ino, seated them in a booth next to an open window. The two childhood friends opted to sit next to each other. Hinata didn't mind, in fact, she liked it better that she didn't have to sit next to anyone. Although she did like the two girls' company.

"So, Hinata-chan," Sakura started after an heated argument with the tall blonde. "How do like the academy?"

She glanced up from poking her food around, "It's lovely. Everyone's so nice."

Ino chomp on her salad, stealing pieces of meat from Sakura's plate when the other wasn't looking. "Just nice? There's no one whom caught your interest?"

Hinata groaned mentally, _'Here we go again.'_

All throughout school today, Ino's been pestering her about the subject. It got progressively worse when Hinata and Itachi made eye contact at lunch and her cheeks flustered in response. Ino was no idiot; she caught on almost instantly. Inintally, she was a bit jealous. Itachi never, ever, looked at any female more than once for a couple of short seconds.

"From what I saw, Itachi-kun can't keep his eyes off you, Hinata-chan!" The blond's eyebrows wiggled as she leaned forward. "What's your secret?"

Sakura was about to come to her rescue when her phone buzzed in her hand. Opening it, her curiousty peeked when she noticed it was from Naruto. He usually called her and hated texting. Her thin lips curled into an almost impish smile as she looked back at the other two pair of eyes watching her.

Ino hummed, "Hm? You never smile like that from a text from Naruto. What is it?"

She locked her phone and threw it in her purse before digging around for something. "Theres a race tonight," she whispered quietly for them to hear. "Naruto invited all of us to go."

With hardly contained excitement, Ino threw a few bills on the table, took her tea and Hinata's hand before she was out of the door. Sakura followed slightly slower as she looked for something in her bag. When they reached the car, Sakura tossed something shinny to Hinata, who caught it with ease. She opened her fist.

"Sunglasses?" The Hyūga asked as they all piled into the bright red car.

Ino turned slightly towards her. "No offense, Hina-chan, but this race is dead center in Uchiha turf. They won't react nicely if they found a Hyūga lurking around."

Snorting, the pinkette nodded, "Itachi might just flip out and Kami knows how Sasuke will react."

* * *

"You...what?"

Chuckling nervously, the tall blonde leaned further into the couch to dodge his best friend's glare. It didn't work. Dark eyes that promised death stared directly into his.

"Why does it matter? It's just Sakura-chan, Ino-chan and Hinata-chan!" He explained.

At that point, Sasuke wanted to murder him, but knew his mother would not appreciate having to clean blood off her expensive couch. Settling for rubbing his temples with his index fingers, the second heir took a deep, calming breath.

"Let's review, Naruto," His tone was one a teacher would use on a slow learning child. "Sakura is a Haruno, who are in good ties with my family. Ino is a Yamanaka, who is also in good graces with my family. Hinata is a Hyūga..." He trailed.

"...and Hyūga's hate Uchihas," Naruto finished as if someone smacked him in the head with a two ton brick. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hehe, my bad, Sasuke. I forgot, 'dettebayo," he lied effortlessly.

Sasuke stared at him blankly before rolling his eyes. That blonde was as stupid as they come some times.

Normally, just the thought of having a Hyūga near their headquarters would throw Sasuke into a fit of rage. This Hyūga, however, he had been watching. She was kind, sweet and gentle, unlike her kin. He also noticed his big brother's attraction to her as well. Whenever she was around, or walking near Itachi in the hall, he acted differently. His posture was always facing her. It seemed like he purposefully angled his body in a way were he could watch her, protect her in a sense. Kisame and a few others had mentioned it to him but he brushed it off as purely physical attraction. Then again, he hadn't ever shown any interest in any other girl.

He knew Itachi didn't just have an attraction to her solely on her looks, but he told himself otherwise. He refused to think of his brother actually liking this girl. After all, she was an enemy of their family.

Sasuke knew, deep down, although he would never say it out loud, his brother felt something for this Hyūga. For the matter at hand, he let it go. If Hinata decided to go, she wouldn't be stupid enough to not hide her appearance. The main reason he let go of the subject is that he wanted to observe Itachi's reaction when he saw her there.

Naruto stared narrowly at the deathly quiet of his best friend. What was he thinking about? This was never a good thing.

* * *

Securing the big aviator sunglasses in place, Hinata kept her pace with the two bright girls on her side. They received looks from more females than males, and all were filled with jealousy.

They parked at the middle of the parking garage, where everyone was. Nice, flashy custom cars in almost every color she could think of. Neon green, matte black, even pinks and purples. Guys were bent over their engines, talking with other guys about this and that. Most likely about the new tweaks they had just gotten done to their car. Girls their age and older were leaning on the cars in the skimpiest outfits that clung tightly to their bodies and either chatting mindlessly or busy on their cell phones.

"Oh there's Sasuke-kun!" Sakura swooned, shaking the curvy senior as she pointed towards the other end of the parking garage.

Light, lavender eyes instantly fell on the slim form of none other than the Uchiha heir. In all of her life, Hinata had never felt star-stuck. Tonight was the first time she felt so overwhelmed and for someone who prided herself for being the best at controlling her emotions in her entire family, she was beginning to think that Itachi was the only person in the world that had this effect on her.

Sasuke was cooly leaning on the black hood of his lowered Nissan Z34. It looked a lot different than the original version of the car, but it looked invincible, not to mention incredibly fast. His rims were white and thick, contrasting beautifully with the deep midnight paint job. She wondered briefly what engine he had and compared it to her own race car back at her villa. His handsome face was scowling at a nervous looking Naruto whom was next to his own car.

Hinata hadn't known Naruto was one to race, and was even more surprised at seeing his car. It surely represented him accuarately. A sleek Mazda RX-7 with a custom orange paint job that complimented the black streak that covered the top of the car and stretched towards the hood and trunk. Like Sasuke's, she couldn't see the interior but noticed his silver rims were a lot more flashy than Sasuke's.

As she turned her pale eyes, still covered by Sakura's sunglasses, her breath caught in her throat. Time seemed to freeze in the moment her eyes fell on Itachi's figure. Casually leaning on the driver's side of his Nissan GT-R, Itachi conversed with an older male who looked like an Uchiha by his characteristic features and dark eyes. She admired his car instantly. It was obviously modified. It didn't look too low, but it was defiently lowered to some degree. The crimson large wing on the back matched the paint. It wasn't shiny like the other cars either; it had a matte finish to it. The black rims were matte as well and she was sure this car could out-race everyone in this parking. She finally brought her gaze to him.

He had on a dark, long sleeve t-shirt with the sleeves pushed up just to under his elbow, hands shoved in the pockets of his dark jeans. His dark hair was gathered around his shoulders and looked messily tied back. His jaw clentched slightly before he relaxed again. Just as she was about to look away from him, she noticed dark eyes glance at her.

She ducked behind Ino, who was chatting up a few girls that went to their high school. He saw her. Shit. Not good.

Deciding that this wasn't the best idea to come here, she searched for Sakura, only to find her hanging off of Sasuke's arm. There was a twitch in his eye as he pushed her off of him, glaring coldly.

Hinata groaned. Sakura had the keys! Slowly blending into the background, she made her way towards the cherry red car and hoped her friend hadn't locked it. She sighed when the door didn't budge one bit. Now she had no where to hide out until they left. She could stay by the car since no one was around this area. Choosing that over being forced to talk to the slutty-clad females Ino was laughing with, the heiress gracefully hopped up and sat on the trunk.

* * *

A loud purr of an engine brought all eyes towards the East wall. Naka Uchiha smirked out of the open driver's window to his two older cousins and the heirs of his family. The all black 1970 Dodge Charger seemed to make every other car seem insignificant as he revved it loudly. His girlfriend, Naori, slapped his arm when she noticed the protective gleam in the Uchiha prince's eye.

As per tradition, Naka could pick out any car he wanted for his rite of passage race tonight. He just so happened to be obsessed with Itachi's most prized possessions and favorite car. Sasuke thought it was immensely hilarious and took pleasure in his brother's irritated mood. He turned even more sour when Naka's older sister, Kana, came over to tell them that Naka had failed his driver's license three times and just recently learned how to drive a stick. Seeing his tense shoulders, the light-haired Uchiha female strolled away with a laugh. He relaxed a bit. Naka was sixteen today, surely he had some common sense and wouldn't total his car.

He hoped.

As tradition as well, Naka had to appoint one person to pick whom he'd race against. Of course, he picked his idol, Itachi.

"So, Itachi-chan, who do you have racing against me?" The cocky teen asked while he let the car sit in park.

He had Naruto in mind, but seeing the amusement his little brother got out of this whole situation, he had changed his mind. With a small smirk, he clasped his hand on Sasuke's back.

His dark eyes took in how the enjoyment fell from his brother's face just as quickly as it was put there. "Sasuke will be your competiton."

Feeling the heated glare of his younger brother, Itachi moved towards his car and leaned against the window while Sasuke got his car next to them.

His eyes locked onto his younger cousin's. "Sasuke will not hold back against you. I expect nothing but excellence."

Naka scratched his head nervously, long light-colored hair tossing around. "Y-Yes, I won't dissapoint you."

With a nod, he backed away from the cars and towards the sidelines. Everyone crowded around, leaving a path big enough for both cars to fit in comfortably. Passing Sasuke's car, he pat the roof of it, only to see dark eyes glaring at him from the side mirror. Pay back really was sweet.

He watched from the hood of his car as one of the half-naked Haruno girls called count down and started the race. Naka was the first off, drifting horribly right into the cement wall. Sasuke drifted flawlessly past him, flashing a mocking smirk at his young cousin. Naori, who had gotten out of the car and was standing next to his sister, worriedly ran to the elevators to get to the top. Everyone else followed her example, or took other elevators.

Itachi hung back a bit, sighing as he noticed his car was probably beyond repair by now.

Once everyone was gone as far as he could see, he finally let his facade down and clutched his heart. Taking deep breaths, he wondered who in their right mind would bring a Hyūga to the middle of Uchiha territory. For the past twenty minutes, he had felt that instant pull to her. Catching her stare at him almost lustfully hadn't made it any better as well. He was glad no one else seemed to notice.

After a minute or two, his heart was a lot more calmer, although he still felt her presence near him. The sound of heels slapping loudly on the concrete broke him from his thoughts.

Curiously, he walked to the back of his car and noticed the long hair of the girl that was constantly on his mind. They were on either sides of the large parking garage, but his clan wasn't infamous for nothing.

A raised eyebrow and second later, he was behind her. They weren't touching, but the way her body tensed up hinted that they were a few centimeters away from it. Her front was still near the car so she spun around to face him, her back now leaning into the red car.

* * *

Mentally cursing herself for letting her guard down, Hinata calmed her frazzled nerves. Her heart was a different story. It pounded loudly at their close proximity, her blood singing as he reached out and caught a lock of her long hair between his fingers.

"What's a Hyūga, the Heiress no less, doing on Uchiha grounds?" He said emotionlessly.

She could've melted at the way his deep voice seemed to envelop her. Before she could stop herself, her bright eyes lowered and she felt her body relax. He noticed and leaned closer, his nose brushing against her cheek. A satisfied feeling washed over her when they came into contact. Her heart calmed slightly. It felt easier to breathe, like a weight was now off her shoulders.

Her eyes shot open.

_'Is that it?'_

This feeling of being empty, in a haze, was suddenly a lot more clear for her. She felt more aware.

_'That is it! The closer we are, the easier it is to breathe - function.'_

Physical contact? Or maybe just feeling his aura mingle with hers? Her mind told her it was probably both. She had a feeling it was due to the curse they were born with, but another part of her felt as if Itachi was her soulmate, curse or not.

Maybe she was ignoring the issue before now, but she had just noticed how distant she was the further she was from Itachi. She was constantly thinking of him and hoping he was alright, even panicking when he hadn't shown up to class. Her worries were squashed when he waltzed in late, blaming traffic.

_'Is this apart of the jutsu or is this a lover's pull?'_

Having never been in love before, she couldn't point out the differences in the two feelings. Chie baa-chan said the jutsu was in place so that she and Itachi would fall in love. It wasn't going to create feelings of love. There was not a ninja alive, in any century that could control emotions through a jutsu. Not even a Hyūga can manipulate the strong emotion of love. No, that was solely on them to fall in love.

_'Was the jutsu put in place so we would meet?'_

Pieces of her conversation with her grandmother flooded her mind at that point. "A Hyūga will fall for an Uchiha..." Or perhaps, it was -

"What?"

She felt her body tense again. Had she said that out loud? By the way he leaned away from her, arms trapping her smaller body against the car and the suspicious look he was giving her now, she surely had.

"I...uh -"

"Itachi-kun."

By the way the muscles in his slim neck tensed at the menacing voice, Hinata knew this person must be important. She dared to peek over his shoulder, only to see an older man, no older than his late thirties. He had long, unkept hair, some messily falling in his amused red eyes. _'The Sharingan...'_ Something about this man gave her a bad feeling. A cold chill ran down her spine when he shifted his eyes to her, smirking evilly.

Itachi quickly caught spun around and protectively kept the Hyūga behind him. Oxyn eyes stared blankly at his relative. There was no mistaking the irritation, if not anger, in the young heir.

"What do you want, Madara?"

* * *

**A/N:** So, I wasn't going to end it here, but this wasn't supposed to be the ending haha. Madara kinda popped out of nowhere in my head and I flipped the entire story all around! UGH. Why do I do this to myself? Because I'm crazy. I'm running on 4 hours of sleep in the last 2 days! ^-^'

I hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I am back from my vacation, I got back a month ago. I am also a senior this year (finally!) and will be plenty busy. I'm sorry in advance if updates are slow and irregular from here on!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO.**

* * *

**The Fated Ones**

_Chapter Four_

_Change_

The tension almost suffocated the Hyūga heiress. Whomever this man was, Itachi didn't seem too happy to see him at the moment. Being a head shorter than him, her line of vision was directly at his broad shoulders and back. His muscles tensed when she shifted her weight to her other foot so she decided to stay as still as she could.

The man across from them took his eyes from his relative to glance at the heiress behind his nephew. "Hm? Who's this Itachi-kun?"

His voice held a dark and mysterious tremor. Although she couldn't see him fully, Hinata felt his aura. It was as cold as ice and made her head hurt. Something about him caused the hair on her neck to stand on end. Her instincts told her to stay alert, ready.

Suddenly, she felt uneasy being so near this man. His aura shifted violently to something demonic. She felt her breath hitch, forgetting how to breathe properly.

_'W-What is this? Who is this man?'_ Her hands shook, with fear or something else, she wasn't sure. A pulsing, dull feeling washed over her and her Byakugan activated on reflex. Upon seeing his aura, she was filled with a terrified curiosity. Everyone had different color of their energy and aura, but she had yet to encounter someone with a chakra that was purely black. That is, until today. Was it even possible to have such a depressing, murderous chakra?

Something in the back of her mind told her to escape, right now.

"She doesn't concern you." Itachi seethed quietly, keeping his hands open as to not show his agitation.

Dark eyes examined the young Uchiha with some sort of mischief. "Would this be the Hyūga's heiress, perhaps?"

Every cell in Itachi's body was screaming at him to move her away from this situation. He could not have a Hyūga know of Madara's true identity, for her own safety. He was deranged, absolutely mad and will cause her bodily harm if this encounter turned in the direction he didn't want it to. However insane Madara was, he wasn't stupid.

Without further ado, Itachi softly placed his hand on the curve of her back and nudged her to the elevators, "She was just leaving to watch the race."

Confusion filled her pretty face as she lifted her sunglass covered eyes to him. She obeyed when the silent plea peeked out from his indifferent expression. When she entered the elevator, she dared to glance back up. Her eyes widened. _'Where did they go?'_

* * *

When she finally went up, girls were pilled up by Sasuke's car, fawning over him and his victory. Naka was sulking over his lost, while his supportive girlfriend tried to cheer him up. Next week, he would face Sasuke again in a race and would have to win in order to be recognized by the clan. Ino was off searching for something with Sakura to her right. Once she stepped closer to the two girls, they smiled and asked her a million questions a minute. It wasn't long before everyone was heading back to their respective cars and driving off.

After that, Hinata hadn't seen Itachi until school the following Monday. She hadn't said a word to Ino or Sakura about their encounter or about the man either. Something told her that man was not someone who she should know. By the way Itachi reacted, she could only assume so.

During school, he didn't even look her way, took long routes to classes just so they wouldn't be walking in the same hall way and was no were to be found in the cafeteria during lunch or break. She noticed these changes almost immediately and tried her best to look for him. Ino seemed to notice as she nonchalantly asked her, "Looking for Prince Charming, hm?" To which went ignored on purpose. The blond just smirked in understanding.

The week went on like that. The Uchiha heir was avoiding her, that much was obvious. She had a gnawing suspicion that Sasuke knew something, by the way he threw her knowing glances, but she hadn't bothered to ask. What good would come if it got back that the Hyūga heiress was looking for the Uchiha heir? Nothing. Her father would lock her away in their home and keep her there until she was sixty.

By the time the weekend was over, she hoped that he wouldn't ignore her. Of course, that was all wishful thinking. Their families were enemies. They were not supposed to have this connection, even if it was destiny. Maybe he was doing them both a favor. Keeping a safe distance at all times.

During the middle of that week, she was almost back to her normally happy self. The distance would be good for them. They could move on with their lives and leave this otherworldly strong pull behind them. There was no need for it. Thursday and Friday he hadn't even bothered to come to school and for those full forty-eight hours, Hinata had a constant headache and was sick to her stomach. During the weekend it was no different. She had thrown up on Sunday night, but insisted to her grandmother that she was going to go to school. If he went on Monday, this strange "sickness" would probably leave. It most likely had to do with him.

Her suspicions were correct when she walked into school the next day. The mysterious illness was magically gone. She spent the few minutes before class trying to look for him, but gave up once Sakura whisked her away to her first period. Sitting in the furthest corner, dully looking out the window with his arm holding his head, Itachi turned to stare at her for a second. It was only a second, but it felt like a lifeline to the heiress. Her breath caught and she ducked her head, thankful that her long hair hid her.

Class was uneventful, until Hatake-sensei announced that he would be assigning them a short scene from the play they were reading, Romeo and Juliet, and a partner to do it with.

She felt her heart skip in anticipation but she calmed herself as she saw the gray-haired man take a hat out and dump small pieces of paper in it. He shuffled it around a bit before picking up two pieces.

"Jin and Matsumoto, you're up! Act two, scene one!"

She sighed as more students were called up except for her. It slightly worried her that Itachi hadn't been called as well, but the odds of them being partners were really slim-

"Hinata and Itachi, you're next."

If by some miracle, the bell ending class saved her from that awkward encounter. She shuffled her binder into her hands and quickly made her way out of the room.

While she walked down the hall, she felt the unsettling feeling of eyes following her. Glancing over her shoulder, she was pleasantly surprised to see the Uchiha heir staring intently at her. His deep, mysterious eyes were gentle with some kind of realization. Flustered, she briskly turned the corner, and went straight into the girls' bathroom. A few younger girls giggled as they passed by her on their way out. Once in the safety of the empty room, Hinata flung her binder on the marble counter and took a deep breath.

With a hand over her heart, Hinata closed her eyes. It was very overwhelming, to see him after days without him. It was also welcomed, as much as she tried to deny it. The rush of relief that overtook her as she spotted him in class was something she simply couldn't ignore. The glance he had given her had her head spinning as well. There was no contempt or angry confusion as there was before. It was...breathtaking.

With a blush, she realized she was physically attracted to him just as much as spiritually.

The bell brought her out of her thinking but she leaned against the wall as she collected herself again. Splashing water on her face to rid that never fading blush she had whenever thinking of the Uchiha heir, she wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweater. As she picked up her belongings, the bell to start class rung loud and clear to the right of her.

Hinata groaned as she quickly picked up her pace. Her next class was literally in the building next to this one. She was almost to her class when she was stopped by the hellish grin of the psycho gym teacher.

"Hyūga-chan? I never pegged you for the ditching type."

"A-Anko-sensei..." She silently cursed her stutter.

This woman scared the life out of her whenever Gai-sensei would have their class play dodge-ball with her's. She cruelly threw balls at her students heads and laughed when it connected. Thank Kami she didn't have her as a gym teacher.

"I wasn't ditching, I was in the bathroom -"

Anko tsk'ed, crossing her arms. "Thats what they all say, Hyūga." Before she whipped out a pink piece of paper that said 'Detention' in big bold letters. "Friday, after school. I expect you there!"

With one last grin at the long haired girl, Anko took her leave and went down the stairs with a jovial skip in her step. Pearl eyes narrowed at her receding figure before proceeding into the door on her right. Her eyes fell to the teacher's desk, where she was pleasantly surprised to see they had a substitute. He didn't seem to care much for her appearance so she hurried to sit next to the tall blonde in the back.

Ino greeted her with her usual smile, a thin eyebrow raised in questioning. "Were you too busy making-out with Prince Charming to come to class on time?"

"I-Ino-chan!" She gasped in embarrassment. Her face bloomed in color while the blonde laughed.

"Kidding," she waved her hand dismissively. "Unless, of course, I am right?"

If she wasn't a kind person at heart, the dark haired heiress would've glared. She simply choose to look defeated. Seeing Ino calm down from her teasing, she changed the subject. "So, is Sakura-chan's party on Friday or Saturday?"

"Friday, at eight - sharp! _Oh my Kami_, guess who asked Karin to the party?! _The Hozuki Sugetisu_! Right? I didn't believe it either but I guess I should've seen it coming, honestly, by the way they were so buddy-buddy after cheer practice..."

Noticing the light blue eyes of her friend light up and she continue to babble, Hinata let out a breath. Thankfully, she dropped the topic of Itachi, for the time being. Ino had a habit of always bring him up when they were talking. She was seriously wondering if the blonde had mind-reading abilities.

She spent the majority of the class absently listening to Ino ramble on about the party, until the last few minutes. They weren't doing anything in the class as long as the substitute was here. She hadn't noticed Ino talking to her until a thin, manicured palm waved in her face.

"Did you hear what I said?" Ino asked, leaning her cheek on her wrist to observe her quiet friend.

Hinata hummed and shook her head. "No, sorry, I've been distracted lately."

Blond hair swayed with a nod. "Yes, because Prince Charming is back in school? Anyway, I asked what you're planning to wear to the party?"

Her answer was a simple shrug. It didn't really matter what she wore. She wasn't the hostess nor did she care what others thought of her appearance. Out of courtesy, she asked Ino the same question.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder in agitation. "I have no clue! Probably a dress since I want to show off my legs a little..."

And she went on and on. Hinata smiled and nodded at the appropriate intervals, and even chimed in a comment or two. It was about twenty minutes into Ino's rant when the bell rang to dismiss them.

After that, the day was pretty uneventful. Sasuke glanced her from his seat during their break while Naruto made himself comfortable next to her at lunch. Everyone was talking of their plans for the three day weekend, and of course, Sakura's party. The girls planned to go shopping on Thursday for any last minute things and they somehow roped Hinata into going as well. During lunch, they all tried to figure out how to supply the alcohol, but Naruto said he knew a guy who would do it if they paid him well enough. So Sakura agreed.

The week went on almost the same as last. Itachi did his best to avoid her, and simply stopped attending any classes that she was in. They did have gym together but the boys were always separated from the girls whenever they played any contact sports. Each day, lavender eyes would search around her AA class as well as gym in hope that he'll be there. And each day, she was flooded with disappointment.

Ino, not surprisingly, caught on quickly as well as Sakura. They looked at her with sympathy. They thought it was cute that she had a crush but were wary. Itachi wasn't a normal guy. Hinata certainly wasn't a normal girl. They were Uchiha and Hyūga, mortal enemies since the beginning of time. There was no way their families would approve of any relationship between them. Sakura mentioned some thing of a modern Romeo and Juliet. Ino couldn't have agreed more.

Days passed by in a blur and after school on Thursday, the girls piled into Ino's "Barbie Dream" jeep and they sped off to the mall. It was a nice distraction from the stress of school as well as kept her from worrying about her father's condition. He was discharged Wednesday night and staying at the safe house with her mother and younger sister. She still hadn't heard from her father to approve the investigation about the ambush. She was getting anxious each passing minute, but he was a busy man so she just had to be patient. He would get back to her soon. It had only been a month. A very long, _long_ month.

Friday, they had Trig together, but he didn't even spare her a glance. The day went on, pouring heavy rain during their lunch break. Hinata sighed. The sky mimicked how she felt. Gloomy, cheerless, not in the mood for detention in a few minutes.

The rain hadn't let up as the bell rang to dismiss the end of the last period. Every student bolted out of the door, rushing towards their freedom. It was Friday, of course, and they didn't have school on Monday due to a teacher work day. Her teacher nearly pushed her out of the door as she was the last one out.

In about three minutes it took Hinata to locate the detention room, the school felt like a bare wasteland. She didn't share the same sentiments. For two of her hours, she would be sitting and being bored out of her mind.

Pushing the door open, her eyes looked around the class room. Thin brows rose before she leaned out the door to check the room number. Yes, she was in the right room, A7, at the end of the deserted, dark hall.

Taking a hesitant step in, she surveyed the room. It was dusty, the books were dated from three years ago and nothing looked as if it had been touched in months. The desks weren't stable at all; they creaked and wobbled in the wind that entered through the open window. Was no one going to supervise her? She looked over to the desk with drawings and writing all over it and noticed little pink slips like hers in a mesh tray. She placed hers with the rest before putting her things down to see if she could find a book to read.

"Hyūga."

The sinfully deep, attractive voice could only belong to one person. He startled Hinata into turning on her heel, wide eyes taking in the confident stride Uchiha heir had as he prowled towards her. His face was perfectly blank, giving her no clue as to what he was thinking. His dark eyes, however, had a hint of curiosity and apprehension. His handsome face cooly racked over her body and she suppressed a shiver.

It had started innocently.

Onyx eyes clashed with the pale lavender standing in front of him. She noticed the red undertone in his eyes before she let out a soft breath. Desire spread across her body and she moved without another thought. Why deny such obvious feelings, even if they were forbidden?

Suddenly, his hair was released from it's band, her nimble fingers running through it, gripping his head to hers. Too fast for her to register, he pulled her to the ground with him. She was on his lap, resting her weight on her knees, leaning over him. Her heart beat fluttered, cheeks already flustered.

They really shouldn't be doing this.

Her head craned down, long mid-night hair freely covering them, hiding them. This was their secret. Pink lips passionately captured her partner's warm ones. Strong hands slowly crept up her thighs, over the curve of her butt to grasp her wide hips firmly. How long had she been waiting for this?

Didn't her father tell her to stay away from Itachi?

The cold tile of the classroom they were in was not the reason for her shivers. With one hand holding her soft body to his hard chest, long fingers slipped up her shirt, brushing against her breast.

Hinata let a soft sound exit her mouth while she broke their kiss to give them air. She glanced at his face, panting lightly. His family eye, the Sharingan, activated and was focused solely on her lips. She didn't have time to think before he switched their positions. The blood rushed to her cheeks once again. A strong, hot feeling filled her and she knew it wasn't lust. It was deeper than that, more passionate, almost lovi-

Did this count as treason? Making-out with a rival family's son? Probably.

Warm lips caught her off guard when Itachi bent down to her neck, his hands traveling up and down her generous curves. She hadn't expected to moan, but it seem to have a positive effect, as he responded with more affection. With their chest smashed together, she felt his pulse. It was as powerful as hers was.

"I-Itachi..."

A low growl was her response, followed by a bite.

Her hands slipped into his hair again, "W-We can't...do this."

As if cold water, or maybe the cold realization of him betraying his father, entered his mind, his body was off of her's, a few feet away. He stood, shakily took a breath and ran a hand down his face to calm his rattled nerves. The feeling of loss filled her as he put distance between the two of them.

_Did she really have feelings for him?_

"Itachi." Her voice was a small whisper.

He made the mistake of looking at her.

Her chest bounced up and then down in time with her light panting, lips parted and slightly swollen from the attention just moments ago. She was still lay on the ground, long hair sprawling around her like a halo of the darkest shade. Her right leg was bent at the knee, hands slightly raised above her head. The desire and longing in her eyes had yet to die down. The fire in her pale depths made him want to finish what she started. With another shaky breath, he forced himself to look away.

"This...changes things," he mumbled, refusing to look at her. He disappeared without another word.

_Yes, she really did._

* * *

**A/N:** THERE IT IS! The scene I'm sure you were all waiting for. The last scene where they make out was actually, originally, supposed to be the first chapter but I decided to stick with this idea instead.

For those who are following "Daybreak" expect to see the new chapter sometime tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **It's been a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry! I still haven't gotten my school things done +_+ I know, I'm terrible. But I had this chapter since the last update and the ending was killing me! I finally had to just finish it up. I don't like how it ended, it needs more substance. I'll go back and edit some more later, but I just have to get this out right now.

Fun fact: This is currently my favorite fic I'm doing. Sorry, Daybreak.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO.**

* * *

**The Fated Ones**

_Chapter Five_

_Weakness_

A small tear slipped from her shocked eyes as she watched his tense back disappear from the room.

Hinata frowned and wiped the tear away, willing back the urge to curl up and bawl into her shaking hands. She refused to give him that much power over her.

_'How much did he already have over me?'_ She knew the answer to that. _'Too much.'_

She knew, and he did too, that it was too late just to simply ignore each other. Not after this.

Against her better judgement, she activated her Byakugan to see his chakra quickly leaving the school building and getting in the driver's seat of a black mustang. She cut off the flow of her chakra to her eyes just as he stomped on the gas. The loud screeching of tires broke the heavy air around the heiress.

Moving to lean her back against the cold bookcase, Hinata rubbed her arms in a feeble attempt to ward off the sudden cold she felt. She ignored the voice in her head that told her it was because of Itachi.

There was something strong pulling at her. It felt like a ribbon being tied around her heart and the invisible strings were winding around to connect to Itachi. Sighing, she knew things would only get more complicated from there.

Time ticked slowly by before she heard her phone ring from her purse. Finally getting off the ground, she fished her phone out and raised a brow at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hinata-chan!" A flustered-sounding Ino called over obnoxiously loud music. "Are you still in detention? Do you need Sakura to come get you? The party starts in, like, an hour and a half."

Was it really past six at night? She glanced out the window and noticed the descending sun, painting the sky various shades of pink and yellow with somber, dark clouds. "Um, no, Ino-chan, I'll be there in a bit. The bus station is just a few blocks from here."

"You sure, Hinata-chan? Sakura doesn't mind, she has to pick up Kin anywa-"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. I still have to change. I'll be there soon, bye!"

She hung up and threw the phone in her purse before making her way out of the class. The school was well lit, a few teachers wondering here and there, the occasional student nodding to her, but other than that, it was pretty silent. It was such a contrast from the usual festive hallways.

When she was out of school grounds, the atmosphere felt incredibly gloomy. Dark brows frowned over her bright lavender eyes. It was going to rain soon. She held her thin binder to her chest and continued on her way to the station. She would've had her car, if her father had not been the Mother Hen he was. He constantly worried about her driving. She was good, no doubt, but ever since he found her racing with a few of her cousins, he had taken her keys. Now that she was in Uchiha territory, he would never give her back her precious baby.

She was about four blocks when it began to pour and she groaned out loud.

"Can this day get any worse?" she mumbled to herself while she put her long hair in quick bun.

Once done, she continued to walk, until the loud roar of an engine was heard over the harsh drops of water. She didn't have to glance to the left to see who it was. His aura practically suffocated her.

The window to the passenger seat rolled down. "Get in," his deep voice almost growled at her.

Her brow raised and she continued walking as if she was deaf. So he decides to play savior after leaving her like that in the class room? She kept her lips tightly pressed together, eyes staring straight ahead.

Itachi noticed the obvious cold shoulder she gave him and decided to try again. Her jaw tightened, rain pouring over her. Her clothes were soaked, sticking to her uncomfortably. It didn't help much that her dress was a thin blue fabric and she donned no jacket today. She was stubborn, he concluded. But, he was an Uchiha.

Making sure no one else was on the road, he maneuvered the car to come straight up on the sidewalk, cutting off her path. Loose strands of black flipped around her head as her alarmed eyes stared at him as if he grew another head. He smirked when her expression turned somewhat angry.

"What is it?" Her normal mellowed voice sounded as if she was holding back a few profanities.

"Don't make me say it again, Hinata."

Her bubbling frustration all but disappeared into thin air as he said her name. That was the first time he had said it, to her anyway. No matter that today was the second time they had ever had a conversation. Gazing at his handsome face, which was almost as expressionless as it usually was, she almost forgot she was still standing in the rain.

"Well?" He asked, growing impatient. Probably because the rain was getting into his car at this point.

With a defeated sigh - he hid a smirk as he heard it -, she opened the door and slid in, making it a point to slam the door. "Why?"

He took a peak at her, ignoring the way his eyes wondered down her exposed legs and tried to focus on the road in front of him. Not too long ago were those same, delicious, smooth thighs wrapped around him. His thoughts immediately turned X-rated before he got ahold of himself. He bit the inside of his cheek, hands gripping the steering wheel a little too hard than necessary. By the sudden shift in her posture, he figured she noticed and relaxed.

"Why what?" He asked after making sure his voice was leveled.

Her right leg crossed over her left knee and he cursed himself for having perfect vision. "Why are...you doing this?"

She knew he heard the underlining question, _'Why are you doing this when our families are mortal enemies?'_ He really couldn't answer that. He had just seen her walking in the rain while he was parked on the other side of the road. His body reacted without him giving it much thought. It slightly worried him, on some level. He hadn't the faintest clue why his ignored his mind when she was around him.

He had thought that avoiding her in school and having no communication with the heiress would calm these weird feelings. Every time he seen her peaceful face sitting next to Deidara's sister, he felt light, free. He indulged in the simple luxury whenever he was not being bothered by the flock of people whom always crowded around him.

When that Uzumaki brat flirted shamelessly with her, his gut twisted with rage. He suppressed it, of course. It wouldn't be too good for him to murder his brother's idiot best friend. It was obvious she wasn't interested in the blonde, but her polite laughs and smiles further aggravated his hostile mood.

After that, he ended up not even going to school. It would be in everyone's interest if he didn't feel this way towards her, a Hyūga, the _Hyūga's_ _heiress_. He was the _Uchiha heir_. There was no way in Hell or Heaven would their clans ever approve of a relationship between them.

He hadn't known he had been speeding until he had to slow at a red light.

Then again, he thought as he openly stared at her beautifully smooth face while she stared out the window, he'd always been the rebellious one.

He felt his eyes soften when she turned to face him, and her blush when she caught his expression.

She turned away. "It's rude to stare."

"Do you mind if I do?"

The light turned green, but he continued to stare at her reddened face while driving. She looked about to say something but pouted and changed her mind. The heavy air between them was slowly dissipating.

"Funny, since just a week ago, you were so cautiously avoiding me," her sweet voice said sharply.

He wasn't surprised that she had noticed. She was not just any Hyūga, after all. "True, but I don't plan on making that a common occurrence." He took a right.

Hinata turned to him then. "Oh?" She questioned, more than a little curious as to why he had a change of heart. Her house was just in sight. How did he know where her grandmother lived?

She caught something in the way his body relaxed and his taunt jaw-line was not as tight as it usually was. He must've accepted whatever was bound to happen between them, she realized with a jolt. How had he taken it all in so suddenly? She was still trying to come to terms with it from when her grandmother had told her a month ago. He parked in front of her house before focusing his attention solely on her soft form.

She almost missed his low murmur, "I'm tired of acting as if I don't feel something for you."

Her hair spilled out of her bun when she turned, startled, to face him again. Did he confess to having some kind of feelings for her? A warm, hot feeling wrapped around her as she took in his words. Without warning, her heart pumped twenty times more faster. So he _had_ accepted their fate, only if a little. It felt like a weight was lifted off her thin shoulders, the tightness around her heart vanished.

She took a breath, feeling a tear slide down her cheek as she did so. "M-Me too."

Before anything more was said, she slid out of the car with a shaky, "Thank you," and was in the house before he could attempt to grab her arm.

* * *

The large mansion shook with the loud sound of a dubstep version of Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night". A sigh left her pink lips while her white and black wedges slapped against the paved sidewalk. There was already a handful of drunks passed out in the yard, red solo cups littering the freshly cut grass. She had a feeling Sakura and Sasori's parents would throw a fit at the scene.

She pulled on her halter crop-top, flashing her lean stomach. The low-riding black jeans hugged her wide hips and snuggly over her thighs, down to her slim legs. Not one for bothering with makeup much, she retouched her mascara and refused to do much with her hair. Her stubborn tresses always found a way to escape any and every up-do she dared put it in. It wasn't worth all the fuss anyway.

After fleeing Itachi's car, she quickly went to the safety of her room to sit and think. It only made her more confused and frustrated. Deciding to forget about it for now, she went to take a long, long shower. Of course, her phone had rung just as she stepped back into her room. Just her luck, it was Ino again.

She covered her displeased tone when she answered, and told Ino she wasn't going to come. The blond had a feeling she would say that and pulled a sly trick, by telling her Itachi would surely be there. Deidara was dragging the unamused Uchiha there as they speak.

She wasn't going to lie and say her heart didn't skip at the chance to see him again.

Hinata could almost feel the smirk from her tall friend as she mumbled that she'd think about it and hastily hung up on her.

An hour later, she was telling her grandmother she would be going out and would be back at a reasonable time. Her grandmother looked relieved to see her out. Chie thought her granddaughter had no friends, by the way she was always brooding in the house on weekends. Walking out of the house, she wished Hinata a good time before pulling out her phone to call one of her friends. She was going out as well, but her innocent little granddaughter needn't know that.

Unknowing of the antics of her grandmother, Hinata pushed open the door to the house party. The music was vibrating against the walls of the huge house. It was crowded with people, from wall to wall. Some faces she recognized but most were foreign to her.

Maneuvering further into the chaos, she spent a good few minutes looking for the hostess or her best friend before a strong hand caught her wrist. Her body tensed and for a moment, she forgot that not all the kids her age were brought up to kill someone with their bare hands like she was. She spun on her heel gracefully, her chakra flaring before she caught herself while relaxing her stiff fingers. She nearly cut off the flow of Naruto's energy.

Naturally large lavender eyes widened as her black lashes batted up and down. "Naruto-kun?"

A spike of chakra caught her attention to the left of her. Although her eyes were strictly on the blond in front of her, it was clearly obvious to her that Itachi was somewhere in the room and he had witnessed this encounter. By the way his aura was spinning around him rapidly, the Uchiha heir was not in the least bit happy. His aura quickly moved away, outside, and she shook her head, ignoring all the other auras in her proximity.

The handsome junior smiled at her, blue eyes sparkling as he took in her outfit. "Wow, Hinata-chan, you look great! I-I mean not that you don't, usually. Because, you do! You're gorgeous, which you probably already know. N-Not that you're vain or anything! You're really swee-"

She giggled, holding up her free hand to stop his rambling, which she was surprised she even heard over the blaring music. "I get it, Naruto-kun, thank you."

He rubbed the back of his spiky hair and finally let go of her hand. "Um, w-well. Would you like to get a drink with me?"

In the back of her mind, a venomous voice (which soundly oddly like Itachi's) told her to deny the offer and keep looking for Ino or Sakura. However, she was feeling a little overwhelmed by all the emotions today. Maybe having a drink or two with a friend would take her mind off of it. She smiled and accepted his offer, letting Naruto drag her from the crowded room to the outside mini-bar.

* * *

A red solo cup was shoved in the indifferent Uchiha heir's face. "Have a drink, Itachi!" Deidara hiccuped and swayed a bit before falling into the chair next to his dark haired friend.

Onyx eyes stared at his obviously intoxicated friend, while he wondered where the hell was Shisui. Itachi was not a drinker, nor was he anything else. He usually only drank hard liquor when his father was being an extraordinary tyrant or when it was Sasuke's birthday. Other than that, he choose not to. Not that he was some sloppy drunk. He was a silent, almost irritable drunk but if the atmosphere was right, he might pull a girl to dance with him. That, however, was very rare.

Taking the drink from the blond's hand, he casually dumped it on the grass next to them. They were on the side of the huge house, along with about thirty others.

"W-Wha...the hell, Itachiiiii?" He slurred, blue eyes wide with disbelief. "Why would you wastteee thaaaaa, um, whatwasit? Bodka, un? Fodka, hm? Something German, right? Or um, Greek- _Oh! _You have such a-a nice noosseee."

Itachi gave him a blank look. "You've had too much to drink. Where's Sasori? He's taking you home."

Deidara pouted and mumbled something about him being a mother hen before pointing to the back of the house. Without giving it another thought, he rose to go look for the red head. Sasori didn't drink either, so he was perfect as a designated driver. He would've taken the blond home himself but he was his little brother's ride.

Pushing past half-naked females giggling amongst themselves, hearts in their eyes as they saw the dashing Uchiha heir, Itachi held back the urge to roll his eyes. He was definitely his brother's sibling. They shared the same distaste for any female whom wasn't their mother.

By the time he was in the back, the music was blaring, vibrating the foundation of the house. He was about a few feet from the pool when he noticed that some of the more daring seniors were doing black flips off the balcony, until Sasori's little sister punched one of the guys in their face. They shrunk back, disappearing into the house once more. She was always violent, but it was twenty times worse when she was drinking.

He pushed the screaming voice of the pink haired junior in the back of his mind while he continued to try to locate her brother.

Instead of finding the messy mop of red-hair, his eyes locked on the long, black hair that belonged to none other than the Hyūga heiress. He cursed as he felt his heart nearly jump from his rib cage. She threw her head back in a laugh, one thin hand covering her mouth while her other hand held onto a red solo cup. She swayed a bit but recovered a little too fast to be considered normal. Dark eyes followed the curve of her body, admiring how her jeans outlined her lower body perfectly. Without him realizing it, his feet took him towards her until he stopped dead in his tracks.

The person she was laughing with suddenly grabbed her around her waist, wild blonde hair tilting down towards her face. With enhanced hearing, Itachi clearly heard her shocked gasp. Her hand dropped the cup she was holding, both palms now glowing blue in the darkness. The crowd around them didn't seem to notice, either too drunk or too busy dancing to the music.

His dark brow raised when the glow around her hands flickered out just as soon as it came. She obviously didn't want to hurt Naruto, but her wide eyes gave away her confusion on how to deal with the situation. Naruto moved closer to her, and just before his lips fell on her own, a fist connected with his jaw.

A few gasps were heard around them, but Itachi just retracted his hand back, flexing it. Pale eyes widened in slight anger and thankfulness. He turned to her, eyes hard and obviously telling her that he wanted to talk to her, now. Defiantly turning away from him, Hinata worriedly went to help up her intoxicated friend, only to have her wrist caught in a familiar grip.

"We're going," he mumbled angrily, low enough only for her to hear.

"Itachi, why would you -" She started, only to stop herself as she noticed that everyone whom was outside stared with wide eyes, hanging jaws and high eyebrows at the two. She kept her lips together before he tugged her to walk after him.

With a apologetic glance at the groaning blonde, Hinata reluctantly followed after the silently fuming Uchiha. Once they were in the front of the house, she yanked her arm back, crossing it under her bust with a frown. Thankfully, no one was out in the front, except for the select few who were passed out on the lawn. The sleek mustang was on the opposite street, seeming slightly intimidating to the tipsy heiress.

Silent, he pulled open the passenger door, expecting her to enter the car. Her pink lips pouted, nails digging into her slim arms. "Why did you hurt Naruto-kun?" She hoped he didn't notice how hard it was for her to not stumble.

He did notice, however. His grip on the car nearly dented the metal. "Hinata, just get in the car."

Her resolve hardened, "Will you tell...me?"

For the sake of getting her in the car, he nodded and suddenly felt tired. Once she slid in, he closed it and went around to the driver's seat. He shoved the key in and threw it on, her slightly hazy pearl eyes watching him intently. He had gotten used to people staring at him, which came with being the Uchiha Clan's heir. However, her gaze was different. There wasn't any praise or devotion in it. It was passion, confusion, a hint of curiousity. There was something else, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He nearly jumped when soft fingers brushed against his neck. Her nimble fingers touched a lock of his hair before brushing it lightly.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She had a glazed look in her eye, obviously zoning out although her eyes focused solely on him.

"You know," she slurred, leaning over to him. "You're really nice t-to me."

He stared straight ahead. His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

She gave him some space by leaning back into her seat, her hands still lazily running through his hair. "I thought you hated me but...you don't, right?"

She was pretty good with talking while drunk, he mused. Or perhaps, Deidara was just an idiot and slurred his words like an alcoholic. He didn't bother answering her question. She was just rambling now.

"I...really, really like you," she mumbled, glancing down to her lap with a frown. "My dad would n-never approve, though." she shrugged sluggishly.

"D...doesn't really matter, since, according to legend, we're soul mates."

He didn't freak out like most guys his age when a female would say something like that to them. Not because of the fact that this was probably the liquor talking. He was surprisingly calm and a little uncaring. It was mainly a feeling of...relief?

He ignored her continued rambling as he stopped at an intersection, dully watching a group of older women stumble down the street towards a male strip club.

The large puzzle in his head felt as if it clicked together, all the pieces folded together nicely which caused his heart to soar. His left hand reached to rub his chest, thin brows frowning at the odd sensation. He briefly remembered feeling this way the day Sasuke was born.

For a second, one of the women in the group, they all looked at least older than sixty, glanced towards the two dark haired teens with a fearful expression. Itachi could've sworn that she had Hyūga eyes, but she quickly disappeared into the night club before he could make for certain.

Hinata suddenly stopped talking and looked towards where the woman was as well, a sober expression taking over her features. Itachi curiously looked over to her. Hyūgas were sensitive to other auras so if she knew that woman, it would not surprise him if she felt her presence, even under the influence.

"Obaa-chan wouldn't..." she hummed before turning her attention to the Uchiha heir.

After a few moments of silence, which felt like hours for the only sober one in the car, she mumbled with half-lid eyes, "Itachi..."

Never in all of his eighteen years of living, had he known anyone to make him feel so many emotions in one day, or in the short months he had been aware of the Hyūga princess. She had gotten under his skin, even the way her voice called for him. The way her hair spilled around her and framed her innocent face made him sigh with content. The smooth texture of her fingers, which had probably injured or killed as many as he had.

She leaned closer, pressing their lips together gently.

He groaned to himself when he realized he saw her in a very different light than from yesterday. After the first kiss they shared a few hours ago, he was furious with himself for giving in to such desires. She was too tempting; too addictive, but he couldn't find the will to resist. A poison he would willingly consume; the death of him, and he knew it well.

She was his weakness.

When they broke the kiss for air, he watched her move in slow motion. Her eyes fluttered open, long eyelashes brushing softly against his cheek. It wasn't until he seen her chakra network that he realized his Sharingan had activated. He deactivated it as her hand came to rest on the crook of his neck and trailed down to his collar bone.

The light had long been green, though neither decided to heed it's signal. It was twelve fifty so hardly anyone was out at this point.

"What now?" Hinata asked breathily after calming her pounding heart.

He thought quickly before giving her a peak on her lips and moving away from her. He speed off straight, until he took a right. They were headed towards the beach.

She raised her brow.

He caught the look as he shifted gears. "We need to talk. There's a beach house my family owns this way."

* * *

**A/N:** It's 1am and I have 3 assignments due and an exam tomorrow. So what do I do? Listen to Eric Bellinger and finish my chapters!

Enjoy? Review/leave feedback! Thank you for all the support guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'm on a roll! Putting out three chapters for my three fics in a few days! Don't expect this often haha!

Fun fact: This chapter is named "Painting Flowers" because the song Painting Flowers inspired me throughout the chapter! It's by All Time Low, if you wanted to listen to it.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO.**

* * *

**The Fated Ones**

_Chapter Six_

_Painting Flowers_

Detached onyx eyes stared after the retreating figure of his brother and the Hyūga princess. They disappeared to the front of the large house, and once they were gone, it felt as if time had started once again.

He sighed and stumbled his way towards his fallen best friend. Naruto rubbed his cheek, squaring his aching jaw. Taking pity on his childhood friend, he reached down and hoisted the blond up by his elbow. They both used each other for balance and shared a look.

Naruto's was one of loss. He had always been second best to the Uchiha brothers. They were both a lot more intelligent than he and girls just flocked towards them like a moth to an open flame.

Sasuke kept his eyes guarded, which was something they were used to. With a reassuring smile that was the fakest Naruto had ever seen on his raven haired friend, Sasuke pushed him towards the mini bar.

As they downed shot after shot, glass after glass of liquor, he could still tell Sasuke tried his best to cover the empty look in his eyes every time he gazed at something purple. Being the baby of the family, Sasuke had always gotten what he had wanted. His mother doted on him and spoiled him. Itachi didn't get the same treatment since their father took him under his wing as soon as his umbilical cord was cut. They were one drink away from blacking out when they cheered to Itachi.

Rubbing the throbbing left side of his chest, a fuzzy-brained Sasuke mused to himself as he watched his best friend dance with a long-haired senior, _'You beat me this time, Itachi-nii.' _

Taking another shot, his mind slipped from his grasp although the dull throbbing never left.

* * *

He released a breath, watching as the stars in the sky sparkled against the black abyss surrounding it. Dark eyes glanced towards the passenger seat. Curled into a semi-fetal position, long wisps of navy were scattered across the leather. Her lips were parted and let out small, light snores.

They had been driving for nearly two hours. It wasn't a surprise to him that she'd fall asleep. He had been too caught up in his thoughts to try to keep her conscious.

Pressing the button to close the large metal gates they had just drove through, he shut off the lights and went over to her side and gently maneuvered her into his arms. For a moment, it troubled him to notice how thin she was, but he decided to have a talk about that with her later.

Walking up the large marble stairs in front of the home, he unlocked the door and opened it while balancing her perfectly. Everything he did was perfect, although he hardly paid mind to it any more. Flicking on the lights, he blinked at the immaculate and large living room. Most of the furniture was made of purely white fabric. The wall that faced the beach and the almost olympic sized pool was replaced with glass. He continued his path up the winding stairs, careful not to hit her against the large polished marble staircase.

He went straight to the master bedroom at the end of the hall and laid her on the clean mattress. The window was cleaned, the moon bounced it's light over the deep sea. He opened the glass, letting the icy sea breeze smack onto his face. He looked around the room once his hands were free and noticed there wasn't a layer of dust around like there usually was. His mother must've slept here when she and Fugaku got into that fight a few days ago.

With a tired sigh, he bent down and untied the straps of her heels before slipping off his own shoes and crawling next to her. When he pulled the blanket over them, she curled into his broad chest, tiny hands grabbing a fist full of his shirt while her legs snaked around his. He was still until she was comfortable wrapped around him before letting out a breath. His arms coiled around her waist as she nuzzled into him. A small mumble left her lips.

It only took a minute for him to feel his eyes droop, but he caught her faint whisper before he drifted off.

"Itachi..."

* * *

Thick eyelashes slowly parted upwards, and two slivers of lavender peaked from under her heavy lids. Sunlight streaked into the room, immediately aggravating the strengthening pounding in her head.

It took half a second for her to realize this wasn't her room and most likely wasn't her house. She wasn't respected in her clan for just being pretty, after all. Closing her eyes, she activated her Byakugan and looked around the large home for another signature. Her head throbbed slightly, but she ignored it. A very familiar signature was moving back and forth in the kitchen down stairs. The property was large and secluded from the rest of the neighborhood.

She deactivated it and assessed herself before getting out of the bed slowly. Her clothes were wrinkled but they were in place so nothing drastic happened between the two. Or so she thought. She noted her heels next to his shoes by the bed before making her way out of the room to the large stair case.

She wondered around the well-light living room, the natural sunlight increasing her pounding headache but the scenery made up for it a hundred fold.

Gazing at the white sand beach with crystal clear water, Hinata was too distracted to notice the smell of food cooking in the kitchen a few feet away from her. She did notice, however, the feeling of someone watching her.

"Hungry?" Itachi asked in his usual quiet voice, although she could hear the sleep laced into it.

Turning, she found him leaning his bare shoulder against the kitchen doorway, dressed in only a pair of black sweat pants. His hair was a bit damp, hanging over his shoulder attractively.

She pulled her gaze away from staring long enough to nod slowly.

Dark eyes blankly took in the dishevled form of his "enemy". The slight twitch of her eye every now and again tipped him off to her discomfort due to the bright sun light. Just as he suspected, she could mask her hangover rather well. He supposed he couldn't expect anything less because she could handle her liquor better than some of his male friends. He busied himself in the kitchen until he felt a small hand graze the middle of his back. He immediately froze in the spot and turned to see the heiress smile at him.

He was taken aback by the smile at first. His pounding heart almost made him forget what he needed to talk to her about as well. _Almost_.

"Thank you," she said quietly, probably not trying to aggravate her headache any more than necessary.

He watched her for a moment, amazed.

When he woke up, he wasn't sure if what he was feeling was real. He could feel drawn to her, in a way that he'd never felt before. He knew, vaguley, that Hyūgas could feel the aura of other's. He wasn't sure if they could feel emotions, but it was a possibility. They were able to manipulate others in a way that was almost like mind-control. No one outside of the Hyūga clan knew how they did it. Taking a moment to observe the graceful way she carried herself, Itachi leaned back against the counter and let his eyes trail after her.

This strange...pull, if he could describe it as that, was intense and it was entirely new. He had woken up and upon glancing at the sleeping heiress next to him, he felt it. It was overwhelming at first. It felt as if a tsunami crashed into him and drowned him with a couple handfuls of emotions. He had to close his eyes and lay his head back down to regroup his emotions and get a handle on the situation. A strong grip tightened around his heart, like someone had just tied an invisible ribbon around his heart and mind while the other side was connected to the tiny ninja whom was casually eating breakfast in his kitchen. He was sure this had to do with her. Something had changed between them. Something huge. Probably bigger than they could deal with at the moment, he realized as he watched the princess finish eating.

Whatever it was, he was now right in the middle of it. There was absolutely no going back after he decided to stop running from these feelings. That kiss in the detention room was the first time he had been open about his feelings, and he openly admitted it to her in the car afterwards. Running a hand through his damp air, he let out a tired sigh.

He also didn't have any idea if her drunken babble last night had any truth behind it. If they were soul mates, why did none of the Uchiha archives have anything about this predicament documented? Had this never happened before in Uchiha history? Was this some weird Hyūga thing? The old Uchiha catacombs were close to ruins and somewhere deep under the city. He had been there once, but he'd never bothered to try to decipher the old writing or pick through all the scrolls and read them.

Perhaps he should give them a visit...

A small cough caught his attention once again. Dark eyes noticed that she had stopped eating, now finished, and was also done cleaning off the dishes as well. How long had he been zoned out? Long enough for her break the spell he was under, apperently.

He wasn't sure if she had the right answers or any answers at all really, but they did need to talk. It was long overdue as well.

"We should talk," he stated calmly. He didn't move from his position against the granite counter-top, but she dried her hands and went back to the circled table to sit.

With a carefully blank face, Hinata sat facing the Uchiha heir. She was slightly worried about whatever he needed to talk about. He stood with his arms crossed in a manner that suggested he was angered with her. That probably wasn't the case since he had been standing like that for the past fifteen minutes. It felt as if he were breaking up with her, in a sense. Although that was silly since they were never dating in the first place. She almost sighed in disappointment at the thought.

Itachi noticed her flickering emotions that she tried desperately to cover but failed miserably. It was kind of cute.

But, he had to focus or else he would never get any answers.

He took a deep breath and decided not to beat around the bush. "What you said last night, about us being soul mates, what did you mean exactly?"

If he wasn't watching her closely, he would've missed how her fingers flexed and how her body tensed for half a second. She glanced up from the table to stare at him in the eyes. She had a curious hint in them, mixed with equal disbelief.

When she noticed he was really clueless as to the question and not just toying with her, she rested her chin on her dainty wrist. "You were never told either," she said quietly.

His eyebrow raised but kept silent in order for her to continue.

She smiled in an almost sympathetic matter. "You might want to sit down for this."

He heeded her warning and took a seat across from her on the small table, intent on listening to whatever she had to say. He would be lying if he denied that he wasn't getting a little nervous.

Hinata shifted and licked her lips, "I guess I should start from the beginning. Hyūga are able to feel the aura of other people, and their emotions. People all have different auras and since my...power is more developed than others, it is natural that my aura attracts others without any effort on my part. We call those Pulls. There's many different pulls but that's not important." She paused, wondering how thin the line between giving him information and explaining really was. "However, I can sever the connection and reconnect it at my will without it taking much energy from me."

"The first day I got to Konoha Academy, I felt an immediate pull towards you. It was stronger than any I had encountered at the time. It was..." She blushed as her mind racked over words to describe it to him. She wasn't even sure if she should be telling him a lot of her families secret but those without Hyūga blood couldn't preform the technique anyway. "It was very, um, passionate and deep. I can feel when you're in a certain range of me and I'm very sensitive to your emotions as well. When you're away from me for long periods of times, I get physically sick. Being near you calms my aura and mind. I think clearly and it feels like a weight is lifted off my shoulder just by having you within my range. Your pull towards me is different from anyone else's because...I cannot sever the connection, at all. I was terrified when I realized this and asked my grandmother about it. She explained to me that it was a soul mates pull and that we were destined to be together."

He opened his mouth to say something but she held up her palm.

"She also told me about two young ninja who fell in love thousands of years ago. The Hyūga was the heiress and she felt the same pull. Our families were not friendly at the time and they were forbidden from being together. They planned to get their fathers to meet, however, it did not turn out well for the lovers. They were sentenced to death, but before that, they placed a forbidden jutsu over both Uchiha and Hyūga, a reincarnation jutsu. Before they died, they told their families that there would be a Hyūga falling in love with an Uchiha and the two would bring the clans together in a time of great disaster."

Hinata took a deep breath and mentally gave herself a pat on the back for talking this much without stuttering or slipping on her words.

"My grandmother gave me a scroll that's said to belong to Mitsuko, the Hyūga girl. It is half a scroll and the other half is in Uchiha posession. We do not know the name of the Uchiha boy but the writing on the scroll can only be seen with the blood of Mitsuko. Chie baa-chan believes you and I are the reincarnations of those two."

She took a peek at him, studying how he gave her his full attention. It made her heart beat a little faster at how intense his smothering eyes were, but she couldn't get distracted just yet.

"However, I've been trying to dissect the reincarnation jutsu and the specifics of what exactly those two did. They placed a jutsu in order for a Hyūga to fall in love with a Uchiha. But, the forbidden reincarnation jutsu does not deal with emotions and not even the most powerful of Hyūga can manipulate love. It is a difficult emotion and no one has been able to do it. No jutsu can make someone fall in love. I have a feeling that our clans misinterpreted the jutsu Mitsuko and her lover casted. I feel that it was a jutsu for us to meet, to interact. The actual falling in love part is up to us."

She brushed back her bangs. "Our pull is a lover's pull, a soul mate pull, whatever you'd like to call it. I cannot sever it because it cannot be severed. It's impossible for me to do that. Every Hyūga has a pull like this and, legend has it, that in each life, your soul mate is the same. According to Hyūga beliefs, I was probably not always a Hyūga in my lives and you were probably not always a Uchiha. We could have both been Uchihas or Hyūgas or even just regular people with no ninja clan. But I believe we are soul mates in whatever life we are in."

Pausing, she gave him a smile, "It just so happens that we got stuck with the life that being soul mates would complicate things."

Itachi's face was carefully blank. She didn't blame him. She did kind of unload a lot of information on him all at once. Relaxing on the chair behind her, the long haired girl let it sink into his brain. It wouldn't take long, she figured. Itachi was a genius, even she knew that from her sheltered life in the Hyūga.

He was pretty much frozen in his seat except for the rise and fall of his bare chest. She was about to worry that she shocked him too much until his eyes focused sharply on her. "We're soul mates, basically."

He seemed to be looking for clarification so she nodded.

"You can feel my emotions?"

She blushed slightly, and looked to the side. "Technically, yes. I can feel bits and pieces of it but our bond isn't strong enough right now. As it gets stronger, I'll be able to feel it almost constantly."

He seemed to relax a lot more after hearing that, but there was still uncertainty in his dark eyes. "So you can feel my presences as well?"

Not wanting to give away too much, she nodded again and fidgeted a bit.

He noticed her getting uncomfortable and let the subject drop, although he was filled with questions. A few tense minutes passed before he settled on one question that had been swimming around his mind for the past day.

"What now?"

She paused.

He had been thinking and trying to figure out a game plan but the gears shifted to quickly in his mind. For the first time in his life, the Uchiha heir would rather hear someone else's thoughts on the matter before coming to a decision. Usually, he thought of solutions himself, without the help of others.

She caught on to what he was asking, "If my father f-found out, curse or not, he'd have our heads on a sliver platter..."

Although he would rather not have to deal with the Head of the Hyūga, it was almost inevitable. Itachi relaxed on the back of the chair, arms crossed over his chest. "If we go back to ignoring each other, you will get sick, no?"

Her cheeks flustered without her permission, realizing anything she told the Uchiha genius, he would most definitely remember. "It is...likely, yes."

They were both silent for a moment before a vibrating caught their attention. Fishing his phone from his pocket, Itachi almost grimaced when he noticed it was his brother calling. This was the tenth time Sasuke had called. Each time he had ignored it. He was sure it had something to do with the twenty-three miss calls and just as many texts from his mother.

Sighing, he answered it as he stood and went into the other room. "Hello, little brother."

_"Nii-san, what the actual fuck? You left me to deal with our crazy mother alone."_

Judging by his harsh, low whispers, Itachi figured his brother was probably somewhere in their home, hiding from their mom. She was known to get a little protective over them two at times. Each time they didn't come home at night, she would have a mental break down. Their father was no help; he always managed to sneak off to his study during these times.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I'll be home shortly. Make her some brownies and keep her distracted."

_"Where are you, anyway?"_

He hesitated in his steps. Sasuke wasn't one to be friendly with Hyūgas, but this was his beloved brother, someone he couldn't lie to. "I'm at the beach house...with Hinata."

It was silent for a moment until he heard a low growl. _"I hope you know what you're doing, Nii-san."_

Looking out to the clear beach, the heir sighed cryptically, "Me too."

Without wanting to hear his response, Itachi hung up and tossed the phone onto the pristine white couch. His large palm rubbed down his face in thought.

A relationship between the Uchiha heir and the Hyūga heiress? It was unheard of. Unthinkable! It was like a slap in the face to his family. No doubt hers would feel the same way. Years of hatred don't just disappear because two teens have feelings for each other.

He turned slightly, eyes catching sight of the beauty who still sat at the table. She was flawless in every sense of the word. The feelings they held for each other were real, it wasn't just from some curse.

Could they get away with having a relationship?

It really came down to if she was willing to hide this from her family.

He sighed, causing her to turn and gaze back at him. "We have to keep this from our families."

She nodded, biting her lips nervously while she stood and stepped towards him.

"Do you want this?"

Whatever this was. Hinata searched his face for any sign of him feeling apprehensive. He looked very understanding and open, waiting patiently for her answer. His eyes looked hopeful and her heart swelled at the image. Pressing her thin palms to his chest, Hinata balanced on her toes and brushed her lips softly against his.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

**A/N:** Ending was kind of rushed. I will be editing this and adding more substance in the next few days.

Notice that hint of one sided SasuHina? I couldn't resist...ugh. It won't be too much, Sasuke will get over it haha!

Review and favorite :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This chapter was written (the first half anyway) about a month ago but I couldn't get the last part how I pictured it so I re wrote it about ten times.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO.**

* * *

**The Fated Ones**

_Chapter Seven_

_Heirs_

He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. This one was one of content, though, unlike most of the others. Quickly cutting off the engine and closing the garage doors, Itachi relaxed his head on the headrest and shut his eyes.

He didn't even have a moment of peace to himself when he felt the presence of his riled up baby brother. Turning towards the passenger door, he wasn't surprised to see a pissed off Sasuke yank open his car door and slam it shut behind him after sliding in.

The moment the door closed, his brother launched into a full blow rant about how careless he'd been to leave him with his drunk, immature friend and how he had the pleasure of dragging Naruto's ass all the way home with a nagging Sakura trying to molest him. Itachi would've smiled if not for the deathly glare he was recieving from his brother. While he continued to go on, Itachi decided to get out of the car. As expected, Sasuke trailed after him as they entered the kitchen.

"...never knew you to be so careless. To take the Hyūga bitch to our own beach house! Are yo..."

Sasuke trailed off when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He turned to his aniki to see his Sharingan blazing, although his face was perfectly emotionless.

"Careful," Itachi warned, clear as the blue skies outside. "You should learn some respect, Saskue."

He was silent for a moment before a burst of anger overwhelmed him. "_Respect_? Respect _who_? That Hyūga? Just because you're fucking the little Hyūga heiress doesn't mean I -"

Cut off in the middle of his angry sentences, Sasuke hadn't noticed his brother move from his stance near the counter until he was suddenly held against the wall, a hand wrapped around his neck. Itachi was slightly taller and he used it to his advantage by peering down at him, the twirling of his Mangekyo piercing the onyx eyes of his brother. It was one of the few times that he recognized the difference in their abilities. One of the few times Sasuke realized his brother's genius.

"I'll tell you again, otouto," he said calmly, a little too calmly for the way he was aggresively holding him up. "Watch what you say."

A disapproving tsk sounded around the tense brothers until they both snapped to the right to see their unamused mother with her arms under her bust.

Mikoto shifted her dark eyes from one of her sons to the other. She had come home from seeing their father at his office to find her children fighting. There was a throbbing in her head as she remembered a call she recived earlier in the day. Her gaze swept over her eldest and pinned him.

"Let go of your brother."

He complied a second later. A ruffled Sasuke smoothed out his shirt, glare never leaving Itachi's form.

"Good, now tell me why Kushina-san called me, explaining that you and her son got into a...disagreement last night."

Before Itachi got to tell her some bogus lie, Sasuke helpfully pipped up, in revenge for being slammed against a wall, "It was over Itachi's girlfriend."

Both boys noticed the anger quickly slip from their mother only to be replace by amazement and surprise. Her lips parted before forming into a frown once again. Sasuke just smirked impishly, noticing the twitch that formed on his brother's perfect face. _'But, why hasn't aniki corrected me, yet?'_

"Girlfriend?" Mikoto squeaked, unbelievingly. "When did that happen?"

Sighing, Itachi crossed his arms. "Mother, I don't think now is the time to discus this -"

"Wait, wait," Sasuke interjected. They glanced at him and he stared in confusion at his brother. "You haven't denied it..."

Picking up instantly on what he was saying, Itachi's face hardened, anticipating a fight. "I haven't technically said you were right either."

It went ignored. "What the hell, niisan? Are you serious?"

"Sasuke, right now isn't the time for this," he practically hissed.

So far, Sasuke was the only one to know of his relationship to the Hyūga heiress but he really didn't want his mother finding out as well. She was sure to go back to his father and rely the information. She always had a hard time keeping secrets about anything. This would certainly would be no different. She was watching the interaction with a intelligent and dilebrate stare, one that Sasuke missed completely.

The younger heir huffed, his anger becoming hard to control at this point. "When is then, huh?"

He recieved a glare that promised he'd learn a painful lesson on when to shut up later, when Itachi got their mother off his back. For the first time in a long time, Sasuke anticipated a fight with his brother. The eldest turned his eyes from his sibling to his waiting mother across from them.

"So it's true then?" The boys were quiet, not wanting to admit it out loud or too angry to speak. "Why haven't I met the woman who has swept my son off his feet?"

"No."

The quick, forceful response made the two other pairs of onyx to look at the clan heir. He stood rigid, fingers digging into the flesh of his arms. His face was too blank, too emotionless to be normal for him. Sasuke smirked to himself.

Mikoto paitiently waited for her eldest to elaborate but he leveled her gaze with one of his own. While the silence reigned, it didn't take their mother long to piece together the bits of information she had gathered thus far. Last night, Itachi hadn't returned home with Sasuke and she immdiatley blown her top and ranted to her youngest until about three in the morning. She had worriedly stayed up and waited for her son to come gliding gracefully though the door like he usually does. Last night, however, he did not come home. She had proded and poked Sasuke for more information but he gave her grunts and shrugs, mumbling about sleeping over someone's house, although she knew that was a horrible lie. She left him to sulk around the house and went to see her husband. On the way there, she had gotten a call from Kushina on her phone and was surprised to hear that Itachi had actually been violent towards Sasuke's best friend. It hadn't made much sense, until just now.

_'Over a girl, huh?'_ Mikoto thought to herself. _'I've never heard about any girl from Itachi before. This is new.'_

"Is that where you were last night? Over this girl's house? Please tell me you at least used protection..?"

In the middle of her sentence, Itachi had grabbed a chuckling Sasuke and forced him out the back door that lead to the out door training fields behind their house.

* * *

"Obaa-chan?"

Hinata shut the door behind her before activating her Byakugan and searched the house for another presence. The house was empty. Letting out a realived breath, she went up to the bathroom and stripped before getting into the shower.

After they mutually agreed to keep their relationship a secret, Itachi had told her they should go back home. They had been out all night. She was sure her grandmother would've noticed and been trying to call her, but she only had texts from Ino and Sakura and a few from Karin as well.

They spent the long ride home mostly in silence, until he started asking her questions. What was her favorite color? What kinds of foods did she like and dislike? What was her favorite time of day? Did she prefer pools or beaches? What genre of movies did she like the best? Pet peeves?

She had tried answering the questions as best she could, but he kept distracting her. First, it was the slight tilt of his lips, curling into a smile when he thought she wasn't paying attention. Then it was his hand resting on hers, his thumb stroking the back of her palm. It was a slight touch that made her heart flutter along her rib cage.

She tilted her head up towards the water, in an attempt to wash her blush from her face. She wasn't sure how she'd be able to deal with school now that they were actually a couple. Her hands came up to cover her face as she thought. Her father would be furious. Her mother was passive, and her sister would probably high-five her because of Itachi's hotness, no matter their families mutual dislike for each other. Obaa-chan would understand, although be a little wary. She'd lighten up to him eventually. Neji would probably blow his top until she explained her situation...

_'Neji.'_

She would much rather keep Neji and her father in the dark about this, but she knew she'd have to tell them eventually. Preferably, Neji first and her father much, much later on in her life time.

She glanced at her phone through the foggy glass door of the shower. If this were to ever get out to the public, she would need an ally. Hanabi would back her up through sheer loyalty. Her mother would be a little difficult but she would come around with a lot of coaxing. Neji would be a strong voice in her father's ear, someone she would need to have on her side. She would have to tell him sooner than later.

An hour later, when she was dressed and her hair was still damp, she unlocked her phone and finally read all the messages from her friends. The bowl of strawberry ice cream nestled in her lap.

_'Crazy party, am I right?'_ Ino typed in a group message between all six of them.

Sai replied back a few minutes after that, _'Did I leave my wallet in your room, Sakura?'_

_'I just woke up and yeah, its on my vanity. I'll swing by tomorrow and give it to you.'_ The pink-haired junior typed back.

_'Can we have a spa day tomorrow?'_ Karin typed a second after.

_'I second that!_' Sai replied.

TenTen's number popped on the screen, _'I'm still recovering from the hang-over but that sounds so great for tomorrow. Did anyone finish the Trig homework?!'_

Ino put a laughing emoji before typing, _'When do I ever do that homework?'_

_'True,'_ TenTen agreed.

Twenty minutes after that message, Sakura messaged back,_ 'YES! SPA DAY!'_

That was an hour ago so Hinata decided she probably should respond to them. _'A spa day sounds nice.'_

There was a moment where she glanced at the television across from her before a high pitch ding caught her attention. Ino messaged, _'How was your night, Mrs. Uchiha?'_ which was accompanied with a few winky faces.

TenTen joined in with, _'Hahah, oh gosh, I can't believe you went home with THE Itachi Uchiha!'_

_'I'll give you money if you steal his boxers for me.' _Sai offered, only to get a few laughs out of the other four.

Karin messaged as well, _'I speak for all of us when I say we want the juicy, muscular, sweaty details!'_

With a red face, Hinata was relieved that Sakura had come to her rescue, _'Hush, you guys. Don't jump to conclusions so quickly…but I bet Itachi-san is a God in bed, ne?'_

Although embarrassed, it was clear they were just teasing her so it wasn't anything she took to heart. She honestly found it quite funny as well and good naturely replied to them, _'It wasn't like that, promise! He was very nice to me and was a perfect gentleman.'_

_'Perfect gentleman, you say? I would've thought you'd be into kinky stuff!' _Ino countered.

She rubbed her temple and took a bite of the ice cream, choosing to discard the phone on the couch cushion next to her.

Ten minutes later, she reached for the phone and dialed a familiar number. She heard shuffling when the call connected and couldn't help but smile when a clear voice answered her.

"Niisan, are you busy?"

* * *

Sasuke huffed, both hands on his knees as he glared at his brother through tired eyes. Standing a hundred yards from his crouched position, Itachi stood tall and proud with no indication of weariness.

They had been sparing for well over an hour and half with no breaks, just Taijutsu. It usually was like this. His genius brother always won their spars, even if most of them were more training than actually fighting.

He sat on the grass and noticed Itachi's body relax a bit. Patting the empty spot to his right, he called out, "You look like you need to talk."

Although he mentally denied that statement, Itachi's complied to his brothers wishes and took a seat next to him, palms stretched in the back to hold him up.

Neither were good at communicating so it was silent for a good while as they listened to the nature around them. Sasuke didn't know where to begin and Itachi was too wrapped in his own thoughts to say much.

Growing tired of the quiet, Sasuke found himself glancing at his brother. "You like her huh?"

Itachi parted his lips to respond but stopped himself. He supposed he did like her, but how much was from this curse and how much was actually him? She had said something along the lines that she had tried to dissect the forbidden jutsu only to come to the conclusion that it wasn't a jutsu to make them fall in love. It was more of a safety net, per say. She didn't know much about the jutsu, if at all. It was most likely written in the ancient style. The Uchiha catacombs would be littered with ancient scrolls. Probably some dating back to two thousand years ago.

Rubbing his neck, he nodded, a million questions swirling in his head.

He paused and took a few seconds to examine Sasuke closely. "How would you like to go on an adventure, little brother?"

His answer was a puzzled look. Itachi's hadn't taken him on adventures since they were kids. "To where?"

"The catacombs."

* * *

**A/N:** I love Mikoto :)

Next chapter is when the action happens! And Madara is back!

I typed this on my iPhone. Omg it was so difficult. Not like texting at all lol. I'm currently in school as well, so expect slow, irregular updates, but that's usual of me. I'm so sorry. I'll try harder!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I literally had this entire thing done March 17th but my browser crashed and lost the last half of this chapter. I honestly cried, I was so devastated.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO.**

* * *

**The Fated Ones**

_Chapter Eight_

_Encounters_

_"Hinata?"_

She sighed from the other end of the phone, a content smile on her lips. Just hearing her cousin's deep tremble soothed her worries. He was her protector, her guardian.

Just that knowalge made this whole conversation a lot harder. She took a deep breath, "I'm still here. How's Hanabi-chan and Okaa-san?"

_"They're just fine. Hanabi-chan is getting restless from being copped up in the house."_ There was a shuffling in the back ground and two muffled voices. _"They say they miss you and to call them tomorrow."_

Leaning her head against the back of the couch, Hinata smiled. "Tell mother I will call her tomorrow."

There was more muffling before Neji came back on the microphone, _"Why'd you call so late?"_

Lavender eyes glanced towards the large clock against the wall. "Oh, that's right! It's almost ten over there. I forgot about the time difference. I'm sorry, nii-san, I'll just talk to you tomorrow-"

His voice cut her off in the middle of her sentence however, "Hinata, it's fine. What is wrong?" The severity in his tone caused her to pause and her thumping heart beat quicker.

"Are you by mother or Hanabi-chan?" she whispered, as if they could hear her from the other side of the line.

_"No, they are in the family room and I'm in the study…Hinata, what is going on?"_

Okay, she chanted to herself, just spit it out! Neji wouldn't scream at her too badly, right? Her throat constricted while her palms felt clammy. Suddenly, she felt a weary, familiar aura. "It's hard to explain, so can I just call you tomorrow?"

She hadn't noticed how nervous her voice must've sounded to her older cousin because he immediately was tense. _"No Uchihas are giving you problems are they?"_

_'Not technically…' _

The jiggling of keys turned her attention towards the front door across the way from her. "No, nothing like that. I'll FaceTime you, alright?"

Before hearing confirmation, she hung up the phone and put it aside, just as her grandmother stumbled her way over the threshold. With large, flashing sunglasses and multi-colored cheap costume jewelry, Chie stopped as she spotted her disapproving grand-daughter.

Arms crossed under her bust, Hinata wondered if this was a common occurrence for her grandmother. "Do you know what time it is, young lady?" She teased.

Chie would've laughed at how ironic the situation was - she had been in the same position when her twin boys stumbled in the house at wee hours of the morning - if the hammering in her head wasn't so prominent. Rubbing her temples and shutting the door behind her, she mumbled something about a nap before trekking up the stairs. Her usual grace was unsurprisingly lacking in her movements.

Back on the couch, Hinata muffled her giggles at seeing her normally cool and composed adult figure struggle to stand steady up the stairs. She could've sworn she heard a few curses stringing along as well.

* * *

A moldy, wet smell invaded the second heir's nostrils. Sasuke stifled a sneeze before staring blankly at his brothers back. They were both surrounded by worn books, aged scrolls and other clan documents in the middle of the large, stone room. Lanterns and candles were scattered around the siblings randomly, emitting a warm glow the color of the sunset over them.

The catacombs were dark and dank, when it was without light. The last time he had been in here was after his rite of passage race. Growing up, he had never been interested in the inner workings of his clan, or the ancient ways either. He felt that the pass should stay just that - the past. There was no reason for him to go snooping through the old records in a written language he couldn't even decipher.

Itachi was an entirely different matter. He was a curious, genius child who couldn't get enough knowledge through his head fast enough. He'd been down here more than Sasuke had, but he hadn't been looking for anything specific as he was now.

The catacombs were secret tunnels under the city that their family had since the beginning of time. It was always there, and every Uchiha clan head put every law or important notes down there, for record keeping. It dated back to the formation of their clan, more than two thousand years ago.

They had been down there for more than three hours and Sasuke was getting restless. Itachi had promised to take him to lunch after this, but as it neared four in the evening, it seemed as if they would be having dinner instead.

Jet colored eyes stared at his niisan once more. Thin brows frowned in concentration, Itachi looked determine to find whatever it was he was looking for. Without leaving his gaze from the long document, Itachi's lanky fingers curled around a strangle looking scroll. It was about half the size of a normal one and looked as if many people had read it. It was worn and tattered, but it was the only scroll to have a golden seal placed over it. Itachi glanced at it briefly with confusion before he tightened his grip on it.

He quickly dropped it with a soft hiss. Shocked, Sasuke was about to ask what was the matter until he noticed the small line of smoke coming from the seal. "Did that thing just burn you?" He asked incredulously.

Itachi stared at the scroll with slightly wide eyes before deciding to reach out to it again. This time, he applied some of his chakra to release the seal. They both held their breaths, expecting something to explode in their face or anything equally as spectacular to appear.

Nothing.

"What the hell - a blank scroll?" Sasuke asked, leaning back with his arms crossed. "How anti-climatic is that?"

Itachi would've agreed with his baby brother if not for Hinata's voice fluttering in his head, _"My grandmother gave me a scroll that's said to belong to Mitsuko, the Hyūga girl. It is half a scroll and the other half is in Uchiha possession. We do not know the name of the Uchiha boy but the writing on the scroll can only be seen with the blood of Mitsuko."_

This could very well be the other half to the Hyūga scroll. The Uchiha boy's half of the scroll. Without his blood, however, the writing would not be shown.

If they were the reincarnations of this couple, would his blood work on it? Hinata hadn't informed him of her trying to use her blood to see it, so he wasn't quite sure how it would work.

What was there to lose?

Putting his thumb to his teeth, he bit down enough to rip the skin before hovering over the wrinkled paper. Sasuke asked what he thought he was doing, but it fell on deaf ears. It felt as if time had slowed as a single drop of cheery red blood left his thumb to free fall to it's destination. It landed somewhere in the middle before soaking into paper and disappearing just as quickly as it happened.

They were silent for another long minute as they watched with anticipation for something to happen. Again, nothing happened. Sasuke glanced at his brother with a questioning tilt of his brow.

He sighed deeply before wiping the excess blood from his fingers. There was still nothing he could see with his eyes on this parchment. He would've thought this was just a blank scroll if not for the seal that was attracted to it. No one put seals on scrolls that had nothing written on it. This had to be something...

In a last attempt move, he activated his Sharingan and looked directly at the paper.

His eyes flashed while a sharp pain invaded his head and before he could make a sound, it was over. Blinking, the Uchiha heir cautiously surveyed his new surroundings with alarm.

He was sucked into a world covered in white. There were no walls, no left or right, or up or down. It was white and desolate, with his little brother nowhere in sight. He turned to face the opposite way, in a desperate attempt to find a way out of this place until he stopped.

He came to face with a young woman, a few feet from him. She was petite, about a head shorter than he, and smiling with such peacefulness that his mood instantly calmed as well. Her pale skin was radiant against the ivory of her delicately patterned kimono. This woman looked like some kind of other worldly goddess. Her lengthy tresses were the deepest shade of ebony that reminded him slightly of someone very familiar to him. Rosy lips stretched in a wide smile as if she had been waiting her whole life for him. She was smiling so happily that her eyes were closed in response. As if she could read his thoughts, her dark eyelashes fanned open so her pearly lavender eyes gazed right back at him.

_"My, you sure do look like my Izuna-kun,"_ the Hyūga girl said with a softer smile. Her voice sounded so heavenly, he almost longed to hear it once more. Her eyes watered for a second before she wiped them with the long sleeve of her kimono.

"Izuna?" Itachi retracted, blinking back his surprised although he was completely taken aback.

She nodded, thick straight hair flowing gracefully around her. _"Yes, his name was Izuna."_

He felt his heart clench painfully. The same Izuna from the war era thousands of years ago that was mortally wounded in battle defending his clan? The one who so selflessly gave up his eyes to his brother in order to protect their clan from their enemies? That Uchiha Izuna?

He hadn't realized he had asked that out-loud until he saw her beautifully confused face.

_"That is what the Uchiha have told you of how he died?"_ She sounded disgusted and a little expectant. _"It is like them to cover their embarrassment, their shame, their failed heir."_

She took a step closer, carefully watching his reaction to her. Trying to move back proved to be futile at the moment. His muscles wouldn't respond to him, they refused to follow his commands.

Before she was about ten feet from him, he asked, "Are you Mitsuko?"

_"How rude of me."_ A smile slowly crept up her lips, her head tilting, _"Yes, I am Hyūga Mitsuko. Third heir to the Hyūga Clan, first heiress."_

He nodded, although he had figured she was Mitsuko from her near identical appearance to Hinata. There was subtle differences, like how her bangs were on the side of her face and not on her forehead. Her figure was thinner and she was slightly taller. Other than that, they could be twins. Down to their voices as well as calming chakra signatures.

"I am Uchiha Itachi. Heir to the Uchiha Clan."

Pearl eyes watered and she nodded to him. After a moment of silence from them both, she closed their distance and placed her pale hand against his cheek. He was warm while she was cold. Before she got carried away, Mitsuko pulled away, albeit sluggishly.

_"I haven't seen Izuna since our death. I can only imagine how long it has been."_ Shaking her head, thin fingers brushed her hair from her face in a fashion he had noticed Hinata do. _"Since you're here, I see you've found my scroll, and you are Izuna's reincarnation. Have you met mine yet?_"

Finding he now had movement as he flexed his fingers, he looked into her eyes, "Yes. She informed me that she had your scroll..."

Noticing he wished for her to elaborate, she nodded. _"Yes, that scroll has my name on it, although it has Izuna's blood. That was for safety measures. He's very cautious, that one."_

His brow raised slightly when she continued without missing a beat, _"My reincarnation, what's she like? What's her name?"_

Although he would like to ask her some of his questions, Itachi indulged his past life's lover. "She is very loving, has a big heart and is quiet feisty when provoked. She looks like you, slightly shorter. Her name is Hyūga Hinata."

_"Hinata..."_ Mitsuko tested on her tongue before cracking into a smile, _"I guess the Hyūga have not got out of the tradition to name their heirs after the light. Mitsuko is close to 'sunny place' since it is 'shinning child'."_

Itachi quickly spotted another difference. Hinata wasn't nearly as talkative as her ancestor. He appreciated that greatly. "Hinata mentioned about us being soul mates. That would mean her and I were the first of your reincarnations to be soul mates from the Uchiha and Hyūga."

She folded her hands together gently, as if anticipating his onslaught of questions. _"Yes, you are correct. That seal hasn't been released since I placed it all those years ago."_

"That jutsu you placed at the time of your death, what was it?"

At that, her pink lips tilted upwards while her eyes lit up. _"During the war, our clans were very hostile and as heiress, I had unlimited access to my father's and the clan's history of jutsus. I was known for using forbidden techniques in almost all of my battles, which was why I was so formidable. However, there was no rules of war - everyone was dying, men, women, children even newborn babies. Our families were just terribly bitter by the time that me and Izuna met."_

Taking a deep breath, Mitsuko continued, _"I actually stumbled upon him in battle with my little brother Hideaki. He had injured my brother pretty badly so I jumped in without thinking, in a protective sibling rage. However, when we locked gazes, I felt a strong pull. Izuna must've felt it too because he clenched his chest. It was a distracting sensation at first and I tried to sever it. I managed to tell Hideaki to go back while I fought. While I was known for being one of the strongest among the Hyūga warriors, I hadn't ever known too much about Izuna's fighting skills. This was the first we had ever seen each other, our first face off._

_"We had been battling for hours until I slipped up. I let my guard down and he managed to pin me against a tree with a kunai. I admitted defeat and waited for the finishing blow. I had no doubt he that he wouldn't kill me. To have the Hyūga's heiress fall to you in battle? Who wouldn't have wanted that? However, it never came. Instead, he released me and dropped the kunai. For about two minutes, he stared at me and I knew it then. I knew he was my soul mate. He knew it too._

_"The next day, we ended up at the same clearing, but this time it was more of a spar than a death battle. Suddenly, that became a regular, every day thing. About a year into our secret meetings, we started talking about running away together, starting a family. The war had slowed down, our fathers were old and tired of this constant battle at their age. We devised a plan to bring just our Clan Heads together to finally settle the differences, and we announced that I was expecting a child. Obviously, it was Izuna's and they not in the least bit happy to become grandfathers."_

That had thrown Itachi from just passively listening to staring at her with a mildly shocked expression. She noticed his change of demeanor easily and rested a hand lovingly against her flat stomach, wrapped tightly in the kimono.

_"There were harsh words cast around, as we had expected. However, we didn't expect for our father's to agree that we needed to be dealt with. We did expect punishment, of course. Our fathers banned together, and settled their differences, but only to kill their eldest children. A sword though Izuna's chest and one though mine as well. It was a slow death and our fathers left us to die there in the woods. Before they retreated, I told them that one day, there would be heirs from both our clans to bring the clans together. They couldn't change destiny, that we would come back - in a different body, different appearance, but same will-power. They walked off, but I told them that upon Izuna's last breath, there would be a curse over both clans."_

She took another breath, though this time, her cheerful face was as cold as a statue and no trace of a smile was gracing her features._ "We knew we were dying so we decided to use the last of our life force and chakra to infuse with that scroll. We had hoped to use the scroll to write the agreement of a cease fire. It was supposed to be used as a peace offering, but instead, we used it as a way to contact our reincarnations, if we ever had any."_

Looking puzzled, Itachi raised a thin brow at the former heiress, "Hyūga's believe that each person has the same soul mate in every one of their lives, although they may be different people outwardly, they are the same spiritually, no?"

Long coal hair bounced with her affirmative nod._ "Yes, we do. However, we're not sure when our spiritual line, per say, ends. I do not know how many lives I've lived before, if I have at all. I do not know how many there were after me as well. It was said more out of anger than anything else. I was rather bitter at him." _She giggled at Itachi's blank expression.

"Your father could have easily called your bluff, then?"

_"Had you and Hinata not been born, then, yes."_ Mitsuko smiled brightly once more, _"If he had known that my spiritual line would end with me, yes. He didn't believe me anyway, since Hyūgas cannot see into the future."_

He took a moment to absorb all of this before a question popped up in his head, "Hinata was told by her grandmother that the forbidden jutsu you placed on the clan could very well be a jutsu for us to meet. Hyūgas can't control or manipulate a strong emotion such a love."

The Hyūga smiled mischievously with her hands innocently held behind her back. _"There was none. That was the bluff."_

He stared at her for a lengthy minute. "So there was never any curse or fobridden jutsu?"

Mitsuko shook her head. _"Nope. You and Hinata meet because it was destiny. And you will fall in love because she is meant for you." _Seeing his slightly irritated face, she threw in,_ "Well, I'm not sure if it's the Uchiha or Hyūga is in a time of disaster, but I do know fate has a funny way of playing itself out."_

A blinding light erupted from behind her, to which she sighed and glanced back._ "It seems as if I've used all of my spiritual energy. I need time to rejuvenate my energy. You can contact me though this scroll, but it will put a tax on your Sharingan so use this wisely."_

He nodded, coal eyes fixated on how her figure slowly dissipated into the light. It was as if she was floating back to Heaven's gates. For a second, he was star stuck until a painful sensation, similar to a rusty dagger slamming ruthlessly into his temple, radiated though this body. He shut his eyes that next second and fell to the ground. On his knees, Itachi ground his teeth into each other, distantly recalling Sasuke's frantic questions.

The pain was gone after a little while, and instead he felt as if there was a cool river flowing through his veins. A hand was rubbing his back as he violently coughed before he glanced to the side to see the wide eyes of his baby brother.

Groaning, he sat with his arms over his knees to catch his breath. "How long was that?"

Sasuke looked extremely puzzled, "You activated your Sharingan, and then you were quiet and still for a second, I'm pretty sure you stopped breathing. You were like that for about a minute."

He looked towards the Heavens with a weary gaze. _'That was only a minute?'_

* * *

Hinata bid her grandmother a good night as she shuffled up the stairs after dinner. She activated her Byakugan just to make sure she climbed the stairs with no problems while she continued to clean off the dishes from dinner.

She had spent the rest of the day dragging her defiant grandmother to the grocery store to get something other than sake, rice and apples. Of course, the old women complained about how making creative dinner ideas with those three ingredients builds character, something that the new generation very much lacks. Hinata just rolled her eyes and tossed a box of hot pockets in the cart her grandmother leaned on. She was really concerned for how her father and uncle grew up, but figured they only made it past the age of three with the help of their father. Bless his soul, for being able to put up with this crazy old lady.

After cleaning up the kitchen and dinning table, Hinata went straight to work on her homework. It was easy for her, someone who had been primped and primed in every school subject since she was able to form coherent words.

As she got up from her desk in her room to put her papers in her binder, a rock smacked into her window.

She probed her surroundings with her own aura, only to find Itachi's strong signature standing below her second story room. _'What the…why couldn't I feel him coming?'_ Going to the window, she pulled it up and stared questionably at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not really bothering to be quiet for her grandmother. She was sleeping off her hangover, so she would most likely not hear, or care, about Itachi's presence.

He gestured to the front door with a tilt of his head, which was a few feet from his position, "Can we talk?"

Closing the window, she grabbed a jacket and put it over her tank top while she scurried down the stairs to the door. She slipped on her sandals and fixed her unflattering shorts, but didn't worry about it too much. She never fretted about her appearance unless she was going out in public. If she was caught looking any bit less of the heiress she was, her parents would have her head for disgracing them around the enemy.

_'This would probably warrant that same reaction,'_ she thought with a secret smile as she met the Uchiha heir on the porch.

He waited for her to sit on the padded couch before sitting himself. Onyx eyes gazed over her and smiled. He was relieved that she didn't dress up just to talk to him. She was cute and her sleepy look made him want to stare at her for longer.

He should probably let her sleep. He knew he needed it as well. A lot of his chakra was drained from unlocking the seal and meeting Mitsuko.

"I found the other half of the scroll you were telling me about," he started casually.

Pearly eyes widened, her head turning fully to look at him. "You did?"

He nodded, "It was blank. However, I used my blood to try to get it to reveal writing."

Thus began the half an hour of recanting all that happened to her. She sat, silent and with wide eyes and open ears. Naturally, she had her own questions and voiced them when he was finished talking. During this time, he noticed they had gradually leaned towards each other until they were nearly sitting with her knee touching his thigh. He also was aware that she didn't seem to be shying away either. Her posture was completely relaxed.

What she asked next, however, threw him into silence. "Is she pretty?"

Loud, blaring sirens sounded off in his head. That was a forbidden question- a taboo. He had been alive long enough to know the smartest way out of this was to run. His father had been a kunai pin cushion whenever he was truthful about how his mother looked in new clothes. Sasuke and he had learned from their father's mistakes yet this was the first time he'd have to use this experience in his life. As he refocused on her enchanting eyes, with a matching smile, he took a minute to put that expression to memory. He would've activated his Sharingan if she wasn't so intently looking at him. It was then that he understood the difference between the two Hyūga heiresses. Mitsuko just wasn't Hinata.

A smile wiggled onto her lips. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable with the question. She didn't really see a problem, but throughly enjoyed how his taunt muscles under his skin tensed and his lips flatten into a line. Her head tilted to the side, waiting for his answer as his midnight eyes stared far beyond her. She was about to halt his inner turmoil when he spoke first.

Probably the boldest thing he'd ever say (and the cheesiest, he'd realize later on), Itachi grasped her dainty fingers in his palm to tug her soft chest against his, "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

The surprised curl of her lips was covered with his hungry ones.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is really light considering the future ones. Especially the next one. That will have almost no romance between these two love birds (don't kill me!) but it is necessary for the plot (damn plot). I love the next chapter the most because *drum roll please* Madara comes back! And you all know how I love lunatic uncles. If the end is rushed, I hope not, but I lost the last half of this chapter and had to write though my anger (even _days_ after I lost it). Sorry in advance.

Review and let me know what you think. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **This chapter was named after a scientific term. If you don't want to be wondering why I named it so out of the ordinary, part of it's definition is "...release incredible amounts of energy and are among the oldest and farthest objects in the known universe. They may be the nuclei of ancient, active galaxies." I don't know why this reminded me of the Uchiha and Hyūga clans I've portrayed in this fic, but it fits perfectly.

I'm typing this chapter (after the fight scene) on my phone :) so if there's mistakes, sorry. This is hell on my hands, btw.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO.**

* * *

**The Fated Ones**

_Chapter Nine_

_Quasar_

A low hum came from the dark male as he tossed the few Polaroid pictures onto the table in front of him. He was immersed in complete darkness, saved for the single spot light beaming on the recently snapped photos.

"Interesting," he commented dryly, as though he had known whatever his subordinate had just recited to him. "It is confirmed, then."

Although it was more of a statement, the man across from him nodded, "Itachi was able to unlock the scroll and confirmed it with the Hyūga princess."

Bloody eyes stared without emotion at the plant-like man before grinning. "It seems you've made up for your latest fuck up."

Zetsu glared slightly before stiffly bowing, "I apologize for my subordinates incompetence. The plan launched tonight is much more...foolproof, I must say. They will have no trouble taking care of the Uchiha."

Madara leaned fully back in his chair, eyes focused on the picture of a young girl with long dark hair flying around her and a laughing smile as she sat next to a teenage boy whom looked content in just watching her as they sat on a porch. "Oh, Izuna. Fate is a wicked women."

* * *

"Yes, hunny, I will see you in ten minutes," Fugaku sighed into the phone. With his face in his hand, the Uchina CEO shut his eyes as he listened to his wife over the receiver. It was almost eleven in the night and he was just closing his office up for the day. His secretary had retired home hours ago so he was the last one in the building as far as he was concerned.

Unfortunately, his wife was worried for their eldest - which was nothing new, she had a knack of fretting over every little thing. He nearly put her in Tsukuyomi when she called him, crying, and screaming that Sasuke was in the hospital when he was ten. He had got there, panting and sweating, only for the doctors to tell him it was a sprained ankle. - and she wanted him to talk to the boy. He agreed half-heartily, if only to get her off the phone and promptly hung up.

"Was that Okaasan?" His eldest's calm voice rang out.

_'Speak of the devil,'_ Fugaku thought while turning to see Itachi causally hanging out of the window. "Yes, it was. Why is it that she wants me to talk some sense into you?"

His answer was a shrug, but he didn't expect much more than that. Itachi wasn't really a talkative person, not even when he was a child. Over the years, his sons had occasionally made their way over to his office to see him home. It didn't happen often - and most the time, it was usually his wife - but it was welcomed since this was how his stoic sons usually expressed their affection. As he shuffled papers around, he realized he couldn't blame them - they had inherited that from him to begin with.

Itachi watched his father with bored eyes for a few minutes until the door to his office creaked open. A cold sensation traveled up the heir's body and stuck in his throat. Reacting to his emotions, his Sharingan spun viciously as he stared at the door. His father must've felt the threatening air around them as his chakra pooled into his eyes while he nonchalantly continued to put away files.

Suddenly, the familiar hiss of a kunai slicing the air caught the heir's attention as it headed directly for his father. Before he could react, another kunai smashed into it, changing its trajectory, causing both to crash to the floor. His father looked unfazed by the attempt. Itachi was at his side in the next instant.

"Who sent you?" His fathers gravely voice boomed with his usual authority.

Black clothed ninja with equally dark masks made themselves known by appearing in the room, daggers and swords positioned to attack and defend. The father and son duo were unimpressed with the display of men who out numbered them ten to one. In another second, it started.

Multiple ninja rushed towards them. Itachi decided to trap those who gunned forward into his Mangekyo. Looking at the pile of fallen men, he realized his father thought the same before grabbing a katana from one of the unresponsive bodies. In a flash, the two Uchiha were picking slowly through the now defending assassins.

The sound of ripping flesh and tearing clothing doubled with the squirting and pouring of blood made Itachi sorry for whoever was going to clean this in the morning. He dodged a kick to his head before slicing the katana upwards, severing the abdomen of his opponent. There wasn't a moment to breathe before another came from behind him, kunai gleaming dangerously. He barely had time to duck as the knife zipped passed his cheek, leaving a small trail of blood.

Deciding to end this game, a tired Itachi decapitated the assassin before moving onto the next. He lunged for the heir, only to have his arm detached from his body. The man gasped in horror and as he opened his mouth to scream in agony, his neck was broken with a swift turn. His lifeless body dropped to the floor with only a soft thud, among all the others.

Itachi glanced to his father, who had just jammed a katana through the last attacker's chest. The man gaped in horror, gasping for breath while blood poured endlessly from his mouth.

"Who sent you?" His father asked once again, an angry hitch in his tone.

The man weakly shook his head before the sword was pulled upward and exited at his shoulder blade. He screamed out just before the blade smashed through his mask and stabbed into his brain, effectively killing him.

Onyx eyes glanced at the massacre with disgust as the sound of metal hit the floor. Itachi touched his fingers to his cheek before wiping the blood off with his shirt. He assessed himself for anymore injuries. Noticing he dislocated his finger, he simply snapped it back in then glanced to his father.

"Otousan..."

The man had walked to his desk, dialing a number before looking to his son. Following his eyes to the large red stain covering his usually immaculate gray suit. With no emotion, he used his free hand to touch the wound, not making a noise to indicate his pain.

"Call Inabi for me, boy. Tell him to bring a bus, bags and gasoline. Hope you didn't have any plans for tonight."

* * *

A pacing Hinata took a peak out the window, which let in the early morning sunrise into her room. She clutched her phone tightly in her grip, flexing her muscles every now and again. Her silent footfalls dared not to creak under the floor as she continued her nervous habit. Stopping for a moment, pearlescent pupils searched her voice-mails to find her most recent and replay it.

_"Hinata, I am back at the estate. However, your mother and sister are still staying with Hizashi, just to be on the safe side. I have news pertaining to your investigation. Come by the estate around noon."_ With a click, her father's voice stopped and she tossed the phone back onto her neatly made comforter.

She wasn't worried about seeing her father. Not at all! She was actually excited to see him after a month of separation. Although she loved her grandmother dearly, her father was a constant in her life, one she hadn't had since he was attacked.

She was worried about what she would find should she start looking into the attack. With her new relationship with Itachi, if she found out his family were behind it, it would just devastate her. Out of loyalty for her blood, she would have to end the blooming romance. That was something she did not want to do but if his family was responsible, it would be inevitable.

Her hands curled into fists. She should just let her father get one of the branch members to look into it so she can stay blissfully ignorant.

She scowled to herself. No, that would be cowardly and she refused to be a coward. In any case, this was for her father, her flesh and blood. She should take the assignment with her head held high, and taking pride that her father even trusted his daughter with this.

Without further ado, she found her way into the shower to get ready for the day. She had a gnawing feeling it would be a hellish one too.

* * *

Ebony eyes opened to glance at the door as it slammed with the force of Mikoto Uchiha's hand. Some times he forgot that, before marrying his father and having a family, his mother was not only a ninja, but one of the best there was. Her innocent, smiling face usually distracted him from that fact about her. He thought of Hinata for a moment and made the connection to his mother.

His baby brother, although not a baby at seventeen years of age, walked tensely behind the queen of their clan. His straight posture told them all that he was either nervous, afraid or did not want to be in the vicinity of their mother.

Mikoto swung her arms around her husband, tears pooling in her wide, dark eyes. All three men looked at either the floor or the wall. They were not comfortable around emotional or crying females. It was even worse that it was the Uchiha matriarch. Fugaku moved his arm to circle the slim waist of his wife, his palms stroking her back in comfort. They mumbled to themselves, and their sons didn't find a need to ease-drop on the two. When they broke apart, Mikoto took to staying close to her husband.

"I don't ever remember an assassination attempt on your head before," Sasuke said quietly from the seat next to his brother.

"Although I have none before last night, it is not uncommon given our family history." He looked out towards the city from the crystal clear window.

Mikoto wiped her eyes, "I can't help but wonder if that is why the Hyūga's have their heiress so close to us now..."

That immediately grabbed Itachi's attention. Sasuke's keen eyes spotted his brother's tensed shoulders and clenched jaw. His fingers dug into his clothed forearm with restraint. "You suspect the Hyūga?"

His parents glanced warily at him for a moment before his father sighed, "From what my spies have gathered, Hiashi was in the hospital a month ago and his eldest daughter had a few injuries of her own. Those men that attacked us also didn't use any distinctive Hyūga ninjutsu or taijutsu. However, I am going to call a meeting with Hiashi as soon as I get out of this concrete hell."

His shoulders relaxed a bit, but his brows raised in response. His father wasn't too friendly with any Hyūgas but for the last handful of years, there hadn't been bloodshed between the two clans. It was like some unspoken peace treaty or white flag from both parties. Though, that didn't mean that the two families and their allies were friendly or even cordial to each other. There was still the hatred boiling in their veins, and that was something Itachi doubted would go away after only a few years. Additionally, the last time his father had spoken to the Hyūga patriarch was when they were in their early twenties, which was about twenty-three years ago.

It was sure to be interesting for all involved though. He had a suspicion that he would unfortunately be roped into the matter, though, as his father tends to do.

* * *

Pulling into the mansion after punching in the long, tedious code, Hinata was smacked with the feeling of nostalgia. It had only been about a month since the incident, but she felt as if it were years since she seen her home. So much had happened in this short amount of time that had changed her life forever. As she stepped out of her grandmother's car, she realized it would never be the same as before.

If that was a good or bad thing, she wasn't entirely sure.

Before she got to the last of the enormous white stone staircase, her father's personal butler greeted her in front of the large double doors. He bowed lowly before coming back up to meet her eyes. "Hinata-sama, your father has informed me that he wishes for you to meet him at Rinkiku's Cafe in downtown."

"Downtown?" She asked. Her father hardly ever went into downtown. Although it was a neutral area that neither her family or the Uchiha's could claim as their turf, her father always hadn't a need to go there, as far as she knew. She looked back at the expectant butler, "Did he say why he was there?"

Long brown hair shook, "I'm sorry, Hinata-sama, but he did not inform me." He gestured a hand towards a sleek black limo, "If you would like, I'll have Hotaru take you to your destination?"

After a moment, Hinata relented. She had no idea where this cafe was and had only been into downtown a handful of times, one of those times was with the girls, so she did not know her way around. Sliding into the limo, she made small talk with Hotaru, whom used to be her favorite driver before she got her licence and her own car. Of course, she had recently got it taken away but that was not the point. The rest of the drive was completed in silence.

She had a nagging feeling in her that just wouldn't go away. In fact, it got worse the closer she got to the cafe. By the time she was a block away, Hinata felt overwhelmed all of a sudden.

_'What...?'_ She searched around and almost gasped at who she felt around her father's aura. _'Itachi?'_

The driver barely parked the car before she sprung out of the limo. People on the side walk were startled, with gasps and yelps but she hadn't the mind to apologize. She was careful to calm her aura before she got near the table as to not alert her father, or even Itachi.

Worriedly, her eyes connected with her father's before taking a seat next to him.

He smiled tightly at her, "Hinata, I'm glad you've received the message. I'd like to introduce you to Fugaku Uchiha and his heir, Itachi Uchiha."

Feeling the mixed emotions running through the Uchiha heir, Hinata gulped and bravely decided to make eye contact. She hadn't had a problem keeping a straight face in her life until now. It took all of her not to give the handsome teen a smile but she gave herself a mental pat on the back as she completed the task with minimal difficulty. Itachi gave her a blank stare as well before looking back to her father. Her chest tightened but she disregarded the feeling.

They were both being watched like prey to hungry predators. Their fathers smiled.

"Surely you've met during school?" Fugaku Uchiha commented with a fake smile in place.

Itachi's jaw clenched but he released it just as quickly, "The academy is quite large, Otousan."

Fugaku dismissed his eldest with a flick of his hand, "Yes, of course."

Her fingers curled around a tall water glass in front of her, "Otousan, thank you for inviting me to this...lunch."

He caught on to her subtle hint in asking what really they were here for. The Uchihas did as well and all turned to listen to the Hyūga's response.

"You two are probably confused as to why your presence was requested here today." He eyed Itachi carefully, "Before you arrived, Fugaku-san and I were discussing matters and we've come to a...solution."

Onyx eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't know if he liked the sound of that.

His father continued, leaning back in the booth, "Both our heads have been targeted, for reasons unknown. We've decided to set aside our differences for the time being to take care of this third party. There will be a temporary truce while we sort this mess out. However, we have assigned our most trusted and talented nin to find out who is behind these attacks."

By now, Itachi had calmed down enough to frown deeply, "Us."

Hiashi nodded curtly. "Yes. Though I'm not certain yet, I suspect there are moles in my ranks. At this time, I do not trust anyone with this task more than my daughter. I trained her personally, so she is more than capable of this assignment."

Hinata felt her heart swell with the compliment. She allowed herself to smile at the praise from her father. It didn't happen often so when it did, she took it in completely.

Fugaku tilted his head forward slightly. "As is why I am assigning you to this, Itachi. I have complete faith in you. Do not fail me, boy."

Although a little harsher with the praise, Hinata could still tell he was pleased with his fathers words. He leaned forward to acknowledge his words, only hair falling around his shoulders, but didn't say much on the subject.

Nodding to each other, their fathers stood at the same time, coming to the same height as well.

"We will leave you two to get more acquainted," Hiashi supplied, dropping some bills for his coffee. "I will meet you at home, Hinata."

As they walked towards the doors, the rest of the patrons in the cafe also stood and followed their respected Head. She had been so distracted with this meeting she hadn't bothered to pay attention that all the other people in here were either Hyūga or Uchiha. It seemed this also was news to Itachi as he raised an eyebrow but dismissed it in favor for looking directly at her.

Before she could say anything, Itachi beat her to it.

"Tomorrow night at seven, come to my house. We can discuss our plan of action further there."

And with a barely there smile, he was gone in a whirl of leaves.

Letting out a sigh, Hinata let herself breathe deeply as she took it all in. With her thoughts going a hundred miles per half second, one thought stood out. She calmly drank some water before leaving the empty diner.

_'That went better than I anticipated.'_

* * *

**A/N:**

Im so sorry for the delay, guys. If you're reading Daybreak, you'd know about what happened. If not, my computer broke and it's been down for months. The people fixing it still have it and it's been 3 months now! I'm honestly really pissed with them. And to make it even worse, my puppy passed away ;( so I was really down and depressed since the beginning of August. I just couldn't write anything without bursting into tears...so this chapter is dedicated to my baby Zeus. I'm still pretty depressed about it.


End file.
